Come and Try a Burger
by Hopelessromantic721
Summary: A spin off of the Belarus thing in 1991! America has decided to take Belarus under his wing, whether she wanted to or not! BelrausxAmerica AmericaxBelarus NataliaxAlfred AlfredxNatalia (Picture by a friend, I LOVE IT!)
1. Chapter 1

I've recently became obsessed with Hetalia. And I found America and Belarus would make such an adorable couple! So if you all are a AmericaxBalarus hater, then leave! Also, this is around that time in 1991 where America had a deal going on with Belarus after the Soviet Union. This is my take on that incident. So read and enjoy! If the story, the characters are not accurate, then sorry for not being a history buff but enjoy all the same!

* * *

Belarus stared down at her hands. They were the kind petite young ladies, who never seen war, would have. This was an illusion of how they should be. She knew better that they were more than lady like hands. These hands had killed many and she wished she had the hands of a man to show she was stronger than she looked.

"Excuse me?" a voice said from above. Belarus jumped, startled, and looked up. A man she knew very well was standing over her, staring down with bright, energetic eyes. He blinked at her reaction before smiling warmly. "Did I scare you? That's new!"

Belarus gave a hard glare and turned away angrily, hiding her small hands. "Preevyet America." She said coldly.

The man gave a weak smile and sat down next to her on the bench. Around them snow fell gently, despite the changes towards Spring. The young man looked around with a smile still plastered on his face. "I'm very happy to see it's still snowing somewhere." He said in a nostalgic tone. Perhaps he was missing Christmas already, even if it was just a short time ago. "It's getting a bit warmer back home."

Belarus said nothing and stared forward, determined to keep her gaze away from this man.

"You look thin." He pointed out. Belarus whirled around in surprise to find he was studying her, head leaning on a hand that rested on his knee. "Have you been eating properly?"

Belarus narrowed her eyes and turned away, trying to keep herself from attacking him. "It is none of your business whether I eat or not." She snapped. Perhaps if she gave him the cold shoulder he would leave.

"That isn't healthy you know. You need nutrition. Like hamburgers!" he grinned.

Belarus stared on, determined to keep her posture perfect and show she will not accept his company.

"Yes, Hamburgers are the best! Have you ever tried one?"

Belarus noticed he was not taking the hint so lightly, but she turned her head lightly away from him to show she was ignoring him. However, America took this a shake to the head and gasped dramatically, slapping a hand over his mouth.

"NO?! Oh you poor thing…" he then reached over in a brash and shocking move to grab her hand. Belarus was too stunned to think on taking her hand back as he patted it gently and sympathetically. "You poor thing…no wonder you're so miserable!"

Belarus's eye twitched from the contact of their hands. He was warm. Too warm for her taste. She preferred the cold touch of her brother. This man was not meant to hold that hand that was meant for Russia.

"As a hero, I cannot let you go on without the heavenly appeal of hamburgers!" he said, holding a fist in the air while his body shook from the energy he felt coursing through his body. He failed to notice the woman reaching behind her back and taking out a dagger. "Now…what to do…what to do…" he mumbled, tapping his chin in thought, his hand still holding hers loosely. Just as Belarus was going to strike, the man's eyes lit up and he jumped off the bench, taking her with him. "That's it!!" he exclaimed! He whirled around, grabbing Belarus before she could fall and held her to his chest! "I'm taking you home with me and we'll try those burgers together! Then you'll see how wonderful they are!!" he yelled like an excited child.

The platinum blonde nearly choked on those words, and tried to wiggle herself free from his grip. He was much stronger than she had ever dreamed he would be, keeping her in a hold that easily made her immobile. She looked desperately over her shoulder and saw her dagger in the snow where she dropped it. She tried to reach for it with a shaky hand but her body was flung to the side! America lifted the girl up, clear off her feet and held her up in his arms.

"Let us go then! Off to hamburgers!!" he yelled into the air and took off at high speeds! Belarus gave a shriek, and screamed at the top of her voice in her language,

"Brother, Help me!!"

* * *

LOL And that's how it starts! XD Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! More! 83 AGain, no intended OOCness!

* * *

Belarus glared at the dish before her with so much hate, she was sure the food on the plate would stand up and run away! It was a classical dish of burger and fries with a soda on the side. She already knew she hated them with extreme prejudice by how greasy it looked. She snapped her eyes up to see another individual across from her, munching away on the same dish she had before her. He didn't seem to take notice of her stare and grabbed the soda off the table to take a long sip.

A twitch came to her eye and she rubbed at it furiously. She had to keep herself composed, no matter how angry she got. She had brother's reputation to think about after all. And getting angry in situations like this would only matters worst.

She will save it for later for when he will fall asleep.

"So how do you-Aw! You haven't even tasted it!" America whined, seeing the hamburger laid untouched on the table. "What's wrong? Don't you want to try it?"

Belarus's eyes narrowed down into slits. She barely could see him anymore from the fury building inside her, making her squint from her frowning.

"And I thought I was being nice." he sighed.

Belarus nearly choked! _'NICE?!'_

"I really thought you could use with some good food. I mean, don't get me wrong on your own dishes, but isn't burgers the best? I don't know if I could last a day without-"

All the thoughts of being a lady went flying out the window at that very moment from his incisive babbling!

"No. I do **NOT** want to try your disgusting fried foods America!" she snapped. To her surprise, he didn't seem fazed by her exclamation and sighed defectively. She ignored this and continued, her voice getting louder than it should have. "Why did you kidnap me at all America?! I demand the real reason why you brought me here!"

What she meant by "here", she meant his home. A very spacious and fancy home at that. When she was first dragged through the doors, she took in account of the marble floors, the white walls, the expensive looking furniture, and the high reaching ceilings with glass chandeliers over her head. It was a big shock, seeing as America didn't look like the kind of man to live in such a place. She expected some shack in the middle of a desert filled to the brim with greasy foods.

However, she soon realized, she wasn't far off from her guess. She was brought to the other side of his mansion to find some rooms littered with gadgets and machines she never thought she would see. Some were nothing more than a complete mess. Along the way she even found a room filled with toys meant for children. Other rooms looked more homely than others, cleaner than most, but overall the rest of the house fitted his personality; mixed and all full of colorful tastes.

At that moment she sat on a luscious couch in a modern styled room that looked it could be from a cabin in the mountains, with the wood flooring and the fireplace behind her to give her a sense of her home. She dearly wished she could go back to her brother's home, with the snow falling outside and a hot drink of vodka in hand. Had he brought her in there on purpose? Out of all the rooms could he have possibly know she felt (almost) at ease in that room?

No way in hell he was that smart.

Belarus shook her head and glared at the man with her usual cold stare. Only it was much, much, MUCH meaner. This time she managed to get a small yelp from her glare and he waved his hands in surrender. "I-I only wanted to bring you over for a bite to eat! Nothing more, really!" he cried out.

Belarus may be a small country, but she knew when someone was lying. And America may have been hard to read sometimes, but she knew a lie when she saw it. She dug into her back, bringing out a dagger and leapt at the man with untamed grace and battle agility. Even when she thought she had the moment of surprise on her side though, she saw the man lean back on the couch as she jumped at him, face falling under a neutral expression. She expected nothing less from the man who fought in his fair share of wars, and dove the knife downward, holding it mere centimeters from his chest!

"The truth America. Enough of these games." She said in a deathly tone, pressing the knife to his neck. "Now."

America's face became expressionless as he stared up at the woman. Then she felt a tremor though her body. It was like he was staring right through her. He held a gaze of a calm fighter and one winning at that. He had no fear in his eyes, and that in fact scared Belarus. Belarus kept firm to her stand though. She will not be weakened by any mind tricks!

He then sighed, reaching up to his face. Belarus tensed and got ready for an attack but was surprised to see he was only taking off his glasses to rub at his eyes like he had a headache. "You really don't see it? Do you?"

Belarus blinked. He looked up at her and she felt frozen in place by his gaze. "You can't see how much you are suffering."

Belarus gasped, flabbergasted! America took this chance to grab her hand with the dagger and twisted it, making her drop it. He then grabbed her other hand and by some miraculous maneuverability, twisted her arms around to her back. She now sat defenseless on his lap, staring up into his blue eyes while being pressed to his chest. Her heart was thundering in her throat. By fear or by something else she could not be sure. She stared up at his face as he stared down at hers, inches away.

"I know you and your siblings are suffering right now. The Soviet Union is collapsing and you all are suffering for it!" he yelled in her face. This face was no longer gentle or arrogant, but frustrated and somewhat concerned. "You are dying at Russia's feet yet you do nothing to fight for justice!"

Belarus finally gained her sense and yelled back, "Is that all you can think about? Justice?! Whatever brother does is none of your concern America! Me and my sister would gladly die for him!"

"How can you throw away your life so recklessly for that man?! Don't you have any sense of freedom? Don't you want to defend yourself and stand up for what's right?!"

"You deluding yourself America! Let me go!" she yelled.

"_Me_ deluding?! You're the ones after a pipe dream! You followed Russia into poverty! You all are suffering and DYING!"

"Let me go!" Belarus shouted! She started to thrash about in his arms, resulting to kicking his legs! He didn't even budge at her blows.

"No! Not until you admit your hurting much more than you admit to be! It was a failure and you need help!" he yelled, his hands tightening around her hands. Belarus winced but said nothing. "Do it!"

"Never! I will never betray brother!"

"You're betraying no one! I just want you to admit what's happening is-"

"No!"

"Belarus!"

"NO!"

"Say it!" he yelled!

"No! Never! **Never!**" Belarus shouted, shaking her head so her hair flew around her head wildly. Finally, after what felt forever being trapped in his arms, she stopped and ducked her face out of view. In a small voice she said again, "I will _never_ betray him."

America's eyes softened up at this meek call. He stared at her for a minute longer before sighing and releasing her. Belarus brought her hands up to her face to let the tears fall into her palms. "I'm sorry." He said sadly.

Belarus only stood away from him to wipe her face from her tears. Had she really been suffering for so long? Long enough to bring tears to her eyes? And why did they come so easily? Did those words cut across her deeper than she hoped they would? So many questions ringing in her head and she couldn't concentrate on one.

"I can help you know." He said at last after a while of saying nothing and standing by the woman, watching her try and compose herself. "I have this place you can stay in until you can get back on your feet. I won't tell Russia, but I can't guarantee he won't find out eventually. But I'm sure he won't be mad!" he added in a haste and his usual grin.

Belarus made a snort and frowned in his direction. "You really think I would want YOUR help?"

A hurt look came to his face and for a moment he looked like a wounded child. Belarus regretted her words immediately and opened her mouth to say something else when he shook his head with a grin. "I figured you wouldn't. After all, you're still waiting for Russia to save you, right?"

Belarus's face hardened over and she glanced around to hopefully find her knife.

"But that's ok. Nobody really wants my help anymore." He admitted. He looked up to the ceiling, that small smile playing his lips. "That doesn't mean I don't want to stop helping anyone. I want to make everyone happy. One person at a time."

Belarus looked at the man. He seemed genuinely downhearted by the fact he could not properly play "Hero" like he had in his fantasies. Does he REALLY want to help out so much that he'd go to such lengths to get into other people's business and try to make things better? In his own childish ways, it was sweet of him to think unselfishly and hoped for a brighter future with the other countries.

The woman sniffled, replying in a flat tone, "Like you said to me America. Its a pipe dream."

America's eyes looked at their worst, almost ready to cry.

"But...it is a nice dream America." she admitted. She cannot lie she has her own impossible dreams to follow.

"Thanks. I appreciate it. Really." he said.

Neither said anything, hearing the fire crackling in the background. Belarus chanced to look at the man and saw he was staring off into space. She took the chance to study him. He indeed had a handsome face (not as handsome as Russia) and held a sort of tolerable aura (when he wasn't blabbering his mouth off) and he seemed nice (in a twisted and crazy way). Belarus's eyes went wide and she shook her head, grabbing her hair to give herself a tug and wake up! _'Stop it! You are going to marry Russia! You cannot let those thoughts betray him!!'_ she thought, pulling at her hair and gaining the attention of the male.

"Um...you ok?" he asked.

Belarus sent him a glare, now viewing him as an enemy. "No! I want to leave! Now!" she snapped. At this America grinned confidently.

"No can do little lady!"

"Why...._**NOT?!**_" she screamed, making his hair fly back!

"C-Cause, you are my guest. And you're hungry. I will not let you leave until you are healthy enough to do so! That, and until you can admit you're wrong and I'M right!" he said confidently. "And don't even try. My house can be PRETTY dangerous when your mean to it."

Belarus stared at the man, floored with shock. "You cannot be serious."

"Nobody can believe I can be serious for once? How harsh." he sighed.

"America. Lead me to the door this instant!"

"Even if I could, how will you get back?" he asked.

"I'll walk."

"You won't make it."

"Try me."

"Its too far for you. You won't make it."

"Are you insinuating I am weak?"

"No, not at all. But like I said, you became weak from not eating much. You'll pass out halfway there. Guaranteed." he said.

As he spoke, Belarus had to admit she did feel a little more dizzier than usual, like she was going to faint at any moment, or collapse from the painful empty feeling in her stomach. But she was stronger than this. She lived through worst.

"I'll take my chances." she said and turned on her heel out the door. She was down the hall when she heard him run up after her. Why won't she leave her alone?!

"Belarus, please! Think this through! I know you are a strong woman, but you can't possibly make it out there without a bite to eat! You need rest too!"

"How would you know I need rest?" she growled, trying to remember which way she came in.

"You have bags under your eyes. Big ones." he said simply.

Belarus gasped and grabbed her face. Did she look at tired as he said she did?! Why hadn't anyone (anyone but HIM at least) tell her?

When she seemed to be thinking, America took it as a sign she was lost. With a sigh he guided her in the other direction. "This way to the door."

Belarus looked up at him shocked. "Your leading me?"

"I can't keep you against your will. You are free to leave whenever you want." he said as they arrived at the front doors. He turned to her sadly. "Please reconsider."

"No." Belarus said and grabbed the handle. Without looking up at him, she walked out. "Good-bye America."

* * *

Ha ha! she walks out! But for how long before she is back in AMeria's arms you wonder?


	3. Chapter 3

More more more! I keep thinking I'm messing up their personalities! But until I see the anime, I cannot be sure. So bear with me, for those of you who are fanatics about this series, America and Belarus is told to the best of my ability!

* * *

As America mentioned before, Spring had just begun in the West side of the world, and Belarus was for a fact knew she was not used to warm weather. She had lived in sleet and snow all her life. Her earliest memories were about blizzards, alone in the cold with her brother and sister. She would cling to her brother and her sister would keep them as warm as possible.

Belarus almost smiled on those old fond memories. Those were the days they were so close to one another. It was no one else in the wide world but them. They counted on no one but themselves. That was how it was. Never once did they abandon her in her midst of desperation, and because of their extreme love and kindness for her, she had to repay them.

"I will not…betray him…" she muttered under her breathe, which came out in pants. Her heavy clothes slowed her movements in the heat. Sweat traveled down her brow and her skin felt hot under her usually cool clothes. Finally she dropped to her knees, grabbing for the grass. She panted as though from a race, though she knew she wasn't tired.

"This heat…" she gasped. Her throat felt dry. "It's…too hot…" she gasped, coughing out at how dry her throat had become. Another came out and she slowly found out that she was not coughing out of a dry throat, and she was not hot from the heat, but a sickness. She did now know where it come from. But if one would think about it, if someone was taken from their natural habitat, placed in a different climate, their body wouldn't be able to register right away and go into defense. This was what her body was doing right now, acting from a lifetime in snow.

Forcing herself to stop coughing, Belarus pushed herself to her feet, only to stumble and fall back to the ground in a heap. There she lay in a pathetic pile, hair and dress billowing out around her like it was made for a picture of grace. Instead it made due for a picture of death.

Belarus rolled over on her back and stared up at the unforgiving sun, gulping and gasping like a fish. "Is this…how I'll…die?" she whimpered quietly. Her world started to fade into darkness and last thing she saw was a figure rushing to her side. In the blurriness of her world, she could barely make out the blond hair on the figure before she completely fainted. He was shouting something at her, but she missed it, already unconsciousness, but conscious enough to mutter one last word.

"Bro…ther…"

* * *

It was cool. A brisk cool she would feel on the warmer days in her homeland. Was it Summer already? How time would fly…

She could smell a scent. She couldn't quite place it…Meat? Vegetables? Whatever it was, it was making her stomach grumble greedily to have a taste.

Her violet eyes fluttered open to a world she didn't recognize. She saw blurry reds and browns everywhere, with fluffy white shapes by her head, smelling quite nice. The one thing she did register was the bright sunlight pouring on her face, and she withered away, cursing the brightness with all her might and burying her face in the sweet scented white things.

"Oh sorry! I think you got more than enough sunlight, right?" a voice said in an awkward tone. The light dissipated from her world and she could focus on her surroundings more. The red and browns were the blanket she was under, with the white pillows fluffed perfectly around her head.

Looking back to the source of the voice she almost screamed to see it was America, standing by her bed with an expression that looked very concerned. Once her eyes were on him he let out a big sigh and a big grin spread over his face. "Thank God! You seemed to have lost some color from your cheeks at last!" he said in a relieved tone. "You were so red, I was afraid you died!"

"What?" she stammered, bringing the blankets to her chest. She then realized why she was so cool as well.

She was wearing her under dress.

Belarus screamed bloody murder, yanking the blankets up to her shoulders while blushing furiously! America jumped and fell backwards to the floor in a fright!

"W-What?!" he cried out, scrambling back to his feet and getting to her side. He was soon met with a slap of the hand, sending him back to the floor. "WHAT is wrong with you woman?!" he shouted angrily, holding his cheek.

"ME?! You undressed me you pervert!" she screamed, still holding the blankets to her shoulder. She held her free hand out, ready to smack him again. None of her knives were on her, no doubt stripped from her body like her beloved dress. "What were you planning to do with me?!"

"Nothing! God! Nothing! I had to do something or you'd die out there!" America exclaimed, although his cheeks seemed redder than usual at the mention of him stripping her. "You were overheating! You were dehydrated! What was I suppose to do?!" he yelled, stepping away just in case. "And would you relax? You're wearing another dress under it anyway!"

"It happens to be considered my UNDERWEAR!" she screamed!

"Stop saying that! It isn't underwear, ok? Its still a dress! Geez!" America yelled, his face flaming red. Any regular guy would be in the same situation if they had been accused of being a scandalous pervert.

"No it isn't! You didn't know-" she screamed, then let out a cough, followed by several more.

"There! You see? You're sick now! All part of not taking care of yourself." He said waving at her in a "I told you so" manner. He turned around and nearly stomped over to a table, bringing it over to the bedside. "Can't believe got slapped for trying to be a hero…" he grumbled.

Belarus managed to stop her coughing to smell the intoxicating aroma she smelt before. It was a bowl of soup, steaming hot and smelling delicious. Seeing it wasn't part of her dreams caused her mouth to water, knowing it was real.

"I don't think eating a burger would help a cold…or a hot in your case." He laughed. He grabbed a seat and sat down beside the bed, grabbing a spoonful. "I've never seen anyone get sick from being in the heat before." Belarus frowned at him and turned her nose in the air. "Ok, open wide!" he grinned, holding the spoon out to her, his other hand held under it to catch any spilling.

"WHAT?!" she screeched!

"I'm going to go deaf by the end of the…Just taste it ok?" he said, holding it out to her, his face now irritated and on his last nerve.

"No! It's probably made of ketchup and mayonnaise or something!" she yelled, scooting away. She glanced around to try and ignore his frustrated face. "Where am I anyway?"

"My place. My room." He replied evenly, putting the spoon back in the bowl. "I turned up the air conditioner to cool you off too, just to make you comfortable." He said, shrugging a bit.

Belarus glanced around, inspecting every cranny and knack. It was a simple enough room. A king sized bed, a dresser, a table, a bookcase filled with books and little knick knacks from other countries (probably gifts), and a closet in the far corner. All of which was made of dark woods, adding to the white painted walls and dark red carpet some culture. She noticed her dress was placed on a chair near the door, with her knives neatly placed in a row on the table.

NO ONE…was allowed to see her this naked. NO ONE was allowed to touch her skin. And certainly NO ONE was to touch her knives!!

Just as she was about to let loose her fury, she felt the bed sink to her right, and she whipped around to see America on the bed, holding out the spoonful of soup to her again. She scooted away a bit more, to which he answered these motions with a few scoots closer to her. He held a determined posture, showing he was not going to leave her in peace until she ate the soup. "Now, please. Be reasonable long enough to eat so you won't pass out again. I'm trying to help!"

Belarus paused and stared at the man for a long while, her face melting into surprise and confusion. Why was this man going to such lengths to help her so much? Hadn't her cold exterior proved she didn't want to be anywhere near him? Wasn't it enough she left, threatened him, and screamed at him that she wants nothing to do with him? Why does he keep coming back to her?

Being a reasonable woman, she knew there was always a catch to every intention. Was it to get to her brother? To hold her hostage so he would come to her rescue? There had to be a reason!

But as she stared into his eyes, she saw there no sign of ill attempts; nothing but pure, honest, worry for her well being. He kept at an arm's distance, but held the spoon out to her, reassuring her that he meant no harm. She couldn't imagine why he was planning to do with her, or why he was doing it at all. A part of her mind told her to be on guard of this strange man and not let her guard down for a second. Yet…he looked like a child trying to nurse his mother back to health the way he stared up at her. He was waiting anxiously for her to try the soup.

Could she really trust him?

"It's going to get cold." He said pouting. "And my arm's getting tired. Please try it." He said, offering a smile.

Her stomach growled. Now it just hurting at how empty it was. There was no point in denying food before her. With a groan she reached a hand out to take the spoon, only to have it taken out of her reach.

"No, open your mouth!" he pouted again.

Belarus rolled her eyes, groaning even louder this time and slapping her hands on her lap. She did not care if the blanket did not cover her anymore. **She was starving!** Belarus was done with his childish games, but now she was slowly loosing her mind, and at this point willing to do whatever the damn hell he wanted to, just so he could hopefully feed her and then leave her in peace!

How humiliating.

America beamed and slowly brought to spoon to her open mouth, saying slowly, "Awwww…"

Belarus snapped her jaw shut, taking the spoon out of his surprised hands and gulped the soup at last. A gasp escaped her lips, tasting the delicious smelling soup. It was even better than it tasted.

"Oh my…" she breathed.

"Like it?" he asked excitedly. Before she could answer, he let out a whoop and turned around to take the bowl off the table. "That's great! I was hoping you'd like it!" He then yanked the spoon out of her stunned fingers and scooped up another spoonful. "Come on! Try some more! I have lots more in the kitchen!"

Belarus glared at him. "I will NOT be fed like a baby America!" she snapped. She stared at the bowl hungrily and America only held it away from her view, the spoon the only thing she saw now. "No! I don't trust you with any kind of weapon."

This is true. She wouldn't. Even if it was as ridiculous as a spoon.

"Besides…I want to do it." He said, grin spreading over his face.

Belarus glared icily at him for a minute longer before giving in to his demands, placing her hands on her lap and leaning her head forward. "Never. Speak. Of this. To ANYONE." She growled, face lit aflame.

America nodded, feeding her with a grin. "Not a word outside this room."

* * *

Yay! She *kinda* accepted him! Well, forced to by hunger. Ah, the ways of starvation. It can drive anyone to do something crazy! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Next chapter up! And thank you all for the nice comments!

Lusky- Thank you for your helpful comment! Though "Nothing huge" in your opinion must be something of a different definition. LOL But I have to thank you for your helpful advice! It tells me that I REALLY need to reread my work more often. O_o;

As for the rest of you, I'm glad I'm making you all like the pairing so much! If you like it so much, I suggest yo all go off and make your own fics so I can read them! 83

* * *

America placed the spoon in the empty bowl with a clatter. He smiled proudly at the girl in the bed, hugging the blanket to her chin. "7 bowls. You WERE hungry." He said, his grin at its widest. Belarus turned her head away and he chuckled. "That's good! At least you're eating my cooking! I thought you'd hate it!"

"I was hungry enough to eat anything." Belarus said flatly, causing him to almost loose his balance. He regained it in time and gave an angry smile.

"Now that's not very nice."

"Neither is kidnapping me and forcing me into the state I am." She said with venom dripping from her words.

America felt a chill from her cold shoulder and shook it off as best he could. "Harsh. I was-"

"Trying to play hero does not make up your actions America." She snapped.

"Well at least your energy is back…" he mumbled, less than relieved at the moment.

"If you want something from me, then tell it now and let me be on my way because I will not be treated like some crippled child in the home of a kidnapper." Her eyes were burning with fury, making her petite body look ten times bigger and scarier. America tried to keep his cool, but couldn't help but let a bit of sweat fall down his brow.

"So my actions of being nice count against me?" he asked.

"There is no such thing as kindness without a reason behind it America. So spit it out. What is it you want?" she seethed. Her aura was nothing less than murderous. He had to do something or else she would use this new bound energy to hurt someone. He thought of herself, but he knew he was more at risk.

"I wanted to help you is all!" he stammered out. "Honest, I only wanted to help!"

Belarus did no t look convinced, her icy violet eyes narrowing down on him. America could feel the familiar aura of Russia radiating off her and now saw the family resemblance, more so than ever before. "U-Um, I'll just take these to the kitchen then!" he exclaimed, taking the plates and running to the door. He paused to look back at her, seeing she was still emanating that frightening aura. "Call me if you need anything. But relax, ok? Take a nap. You are my guest as of now and I will take care of you." With that said, America quickly stepped out before she would have a chance to butcher him alive.

He has a feeling she would too.

Belarus huffed and bit her lip. Waiting a good measure of time before getting out of the bed, Belarus explored the room. She walked to the closet, seeing it half filled with casual clothes. Her eyes noticed that there were at least two pairs of the jackets he wore all the times.

"He must really like that ratty looking thing." She said out loud, walking around to take her tour to the table and bookcases. After a few minutes of inspecting his poor taste in books, she walked back to the bed with a yawn. Trying not to think about how right the country was about her health, she stubbornly tucked herself into the bed. Of course she could always just grab her clothes and run out of the room. Now that she had her strength returning to her she could probably make it to her homeland. But the calling of gentle blankets, soft pillows, and a fluffy mattress was too strong to ignore. Just a small nap to regain all her energy and then she would go off on a killing spree, with her first victim being obviously the annoying American.

"His room…" she mumbled. The sweet scent off the pillows had a certain aroma. She wasn't sure what it was, but it lulled her to sleep more than the usual pillows in her homeland. Ignoring the thoughts of him sleeping on the same spot she was in, dressed in probably less clothes too, she drifted to sleep, dreaming of being back in her cold, beautiful home with her brother there to comfort her.

* * *

Kinda short I know, but its just a small chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

I honestly have no idea how to take this story. I have ideas for later on, but for in between, anyone have any ideas? I might use it for a chapter!

* * *

America gave a soft sigh as he washed the many piles of dishes. Suds went up to his elbows by the fierce scrubbing he made. The clean pile was almost outweighing the dirty pile slowly, but he tried to ignore that factor.

"Why did I ignore to do the dishes until now?" America, also known as Alfred, asked himself. He shook his head. "That's what I get I guess for being lazy." Placing a clean plate on the pile and reaching for a dirty one, he mumbled to himself, "Had to wait to do a big cooking project to finally do the dishes…"

The clock above his head then gave a soft gong, letting the man know the hour of the evening was at hand. He had been at the dishes for a full 3 hours and he still wasn't done. He groaned loudly. "Just how many dishes can one man have this house anyway?!"

But he stopped himself, thinking it over, and grinned. He continued to wash, yet with a smile on his face. "Although, I guess this isn't so bad. After all, I have a guest now to treat."

He began to hum a little tune to himself, enjoying his task more than he had before, and not at all complaining. However he gave a loud sneeze, shivering a bit. He couldn't warm himself though other than wearing the thick long sleeved shirt he wore. "Man…I thought I was down with the cold…" he whined, remembering he lowered the temperature earlier for the sack of said guest in his room. It was below 40 degrees, which was below the usual comfortable warmth he lived in. And now that it was just getting warmer, he had to go back being cold. What's worst, in his own home.

Rubbing his nose on his rolled up sleeve, he sniffed a bit. "Hopefully she'll ask to raise the heat soon…" he mumbled with a pout. He paused, thinking over what he said. Shaking his head he went back to his task, now feverishly washing the dishes.

Another hour passed and he placed the last dish on the pile, which turned into a mound. He smiled proudly at his work and turned to walk into the living room. The TV stood alone in the far corner and he grabbed the remote to flick it on while walking to the fireplace. A news channel played on and he pouted. "I don't want to hear about that." He whined and switched the channel into some cartoons. He grinned in delight seeing three familiar cartoon boys going into funny shenanigans. "That's better."

As he idly played with the fireplace, he laughed at the jokes coming from the screen, knowing by heart what they were doing and where they were going without even looking. As he placed a piece of wood in the bricked cavern within the fireplace, he gave a sneeze. Rubbing at his nose he grumbled, "I knew it was too cold."

He glanced at the screen to watch his favorite part of the cartoon, laughing as the tallest of the trio ended the adventure with a silly remark, causing the shortest one to explode in fury. "Just like Arthur!" he laughed, remembering all the times he would tease him as a child to rile him up on purpose. Thinking fondly on those old times living with the British speaking man, he gave a dry chuckle. "Can't think on that for too long…" he told himself, busying his hands with the match. Once a light sparked from the stick, he tossed it into the pile, watching in satisfaction as it slowly burned into life.

Seeing as commercials were playing, Alfred decided to go prepare himself a snack. He gave another sneeze, making him stumble a bit.

"Gensuntite." Came a voice from behind.

"Thank you." He replied without thinking twice about it, continuing into the kitchen. He stopped halfway before he realized someone was there and rushed back to see the young woman walking to the couch to take a seat. He felt himself grin at the sight of her head turned to the cartoons, her eyes mildly curious. "Your awake at last." He mused.

"I felt a need to stretch my legs." She replied without turning to him. Her cold exterior was more chilling than the air conditioned air.

"I see, well I'm about to make popcorn. Care to watch a movie with me?" he asked.

"Not at all." Belarus replied, comfortably laying on the couch. The cold air did nothing to cool her, and acted as though she was walking around in the middle of Spring instead of a blizzard America felt.

America waited patiently for the kettle to pop inside the microwave. All the while America was thinking up possible conversation topics he could use with the woman in the other room. The ding of the machine snapped him out of his thoughts and he hurried back to the living room, seeing the woman sprawled out, watching the show on TV tell a joke. Seeing as he remembered the joke without even hearing the whole thing, he chuckled.

"I don't understand it." Belarus said. The tone she carried showed she did not know what it meant, and therefore was stupid. The man understood this. The humor among the countries was very different and while one would laugh their heads off at one joke, the other would simply stare in confusion.

"Well, he lost his ticket and made fun of the man who took it." America said, sitting in front of the couch. He flipped the channel trying to see if a movie was on that day.

"He shouldn't waste time making fun of him and should be looking for him." Belarus responded.

America had to laugh. Despite the fact she was degrading the humor of his land, it amused him to hear her point out the obvious for a show. "Yeah I guess you're right." He grinned in delight seeing he found a movie just starting. He only saw the beginning title of the roaring lion and settled into a better position.

"What is this movie?" she asked, leaning over to grab some popcorn. America noticed the screen turning dark and a faint noise going on in the background. He grabbed the remote and raised the volume.

"Not sure-"

America was interrupted by a sudden scream within the TV, stratling the two out of their wits! In the time the TV screamed, both Belarus and America scramed, tossing the bag of popcorn in the air so it rained on them while scattering everywhere at the same time. A second later, a scene of a woman being dragged into a dark alley came on and America smiled faintly.

"Oh, its Night of the-!"

"Change it!" Belarus shouted. She was not fond of seeing a woman being possibly raped while being a stranger in a man's house. It was bound to give her nightmares, or at the least, more paranoia.

Obeying, America switched the channel to show a kiddy movie. It was fairly new, but it was said to be one of the best of the year. The man smiled and looked over to Belarus, about to speak when he realized that she was holding his arm. He managed to not notice in their scare he jumped on the couch beside her and she grabbed for his arm.

She didn't seem to notice until she felt his gaze and quickly let go, her cheeks faintly red. He was sure his own were tinged in a darker hue as well, but decided to pretend he didn't notice. "This one is very popular, about an alien crashing in Hawaii and-"

The voice box within his throat croaked up. Belarus was facing him, nearly nose to nose as she reached a hand for his face. Alfred had to hold his breath as he waited for what she was about to do. His heart was thundering in his chest, seeing her sparkling violet eyes staring past him to a spot on his head.

She then leaned back and plucked a piece of popcorn into her mouth. A second later she made an odd face and glared at him. "This popcorn tastes horrible."

The man was still trying to regain his voice but managed to say, "I'll go make more." And he nearly ran to the kitchen to the microwave. He shook his head several times, gaining a headache and finally calmed down his senses that went wild.

"Get a grip!" he told himself. He breathed deeply, hearing the popcorn finish and walked back into the living room to see the woman changed the channel herself. He felt a frown on his face, close to a pout. "Hey! What about the movie?"

"I want to watch something else." She said. "Is that popcorn different?"

The frown deepened on his face and he had to stop his feet from stomping over. "I don't have anything else."

"Fine then. I'll get fat off your buttery snacks." She said woefully, choosing a channel of a sappy romance movie going on. Her face softened up slightly to see the woman cry at the man leaving the house, leaving her alone.

America looked at her curiously, taking a seat at the far side from her. She kept her violet eyes glued to the screen, her lips mouthing out "Brother". It was a faint sign, but America caught it. He gave a sigh and scooted over to her, placing the popcorn in her lap and patting her shoulder, surprising her. He only smiled at her and changed it to an old movie of a girl and her dog going down a road. This was familiar to the woman and she calmed down enough to relax into the couch cushions. America grinned seeing she had forgotten her sad past and grabbed some popcorn to put into her mouth.

The movie went on and the two steadily got closer and closer to one another, never noticing that at every reach for the popcorn that got passed between them, they got an inch nearer. It was when Belarus accidentally brushed her hand over his that they noticed. America had placed his arm over the back of the couch and Belarus was close to leaning on him.

In a moment, America was off the couch and on the floor. He scrambled up to glare at her, to which she ignored and stared at the TV as though she had done no wrong. America growled, spotting the pillow on the floor next to him. He felt a devious grin creep on his face as he grabbed it and flung it at the woman! She gave a cry, not at all hurt, but certainly surprised. She glared daggers down at him and he merely winked playfully.

"You're such a child!" she yelled, tossing the pillow at him, to which he caught, irking her even further.

"You're the one who pushed me off!" he yelled back, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Only because you were getting too close to me." She snapped.

"I was not!"

"Don't deny it; it is a sin to do so."

"Like hell you would know miss dagger-throws-a-lot!"

The bowl was then stuffed down on the man's head, the popcorn falling over his body like raindrops from a drainpipe. Belarus gave a huff and sat as far away from him as possible, folding her arms. America pushed the bowl high enough to look at the woman angrily.

"She-devil."

"If you wish my company to leave, then take me home."

America had to smirk. "Nu-uh. It's going to take a whole lot more than some popcorn to change my mind. You're still staying!" he sang. "It is mighty hot outside too."

While the woman fumed, the man munched on the pieces of popcorn sticking to his shirt. He grinned triumphantly, but he tried to cover it by saying, "Ah I love this part!"

* * *

LOL Belarus is being mean on purpose 


	6. Chapter 6

I finally made the next chapter! Aren't you glad? I fianlly got an idea after so many monthes! I guess I had a brain fart and didn't know what to until today. So thank you everyone who gave me such lovely ideas in your comments, so I might use one in the near furture chapter! But for now, let us continue our story eh?

Tomato is Tomato- Your idea sounds adorable! I will keep it in mind for when Belarus is feeling for childish on some days. XD

Figment of Imagination- Unexpected usually comes in some relationships.

Neko-chan- Their relationship will get more interesting! That much is for sure!

Kale Henderson- I'm glad I'm making the couple work for you. I try to make it seem it could make it work in real life.

RobbyL9- I sadly have never seen that movie, but that does sound like an interesting idea, having America put his movies running on the brain. Seems like him.

Kittyacha- America is rather bold, isn't he? But when he's cornered, I feel he would turn into those softies like most men turn out to be.

Andreaeb182- Perhaps he will. You never know when an unexpected visitor drops in.

Thank you everyone for the lovely comments! Keep them coming!

* * *

She stormed out of the room, having been done with movies, and went straight up the stairs. She momentarily found herself lost before she heard the footsteps close behind her. She tried to look as though she knew where she was going and continued down the hall, turning left.

"Wrong way." The man behind said.

"I don't care." She said back.

"Yes you do if you're heading for the study rooms." He said, stopping at the end of the hall with his hands in his pockets while leaning on one foot. He eyed her curiously as she kept on going. With a sigh he gave pursuit and followed her until she stopped a certain pair of double doors. He grinned at how her violet eyes stared at the fancy doorknobs, painted gold with the eagle emblem encrypted on it. He stepped in front of her, startling her from her small daydream, and opened the door to reveal his library.

"This is the library." He said. "Don't come in here often, but it's nice to come in for a good read after some games."

Belarus gave him a look that showed she either did not care or she found his lack of need for reading degrading. She stepped inside, looking around the grand library; from the rolling ladder by the bookcases, to the thick sofa seats placed around, to the fireplace unlit to the left side of the room, to the globe placed in the far right. It seemed to bring a sort of spark within her eye, before it vanished when she faced America once more.

"It's impressive." She admitted.

America grinned.

"Shame you don't fancy reading, or else this would have had a greater use." She added, walking to the armchair by the fireplace. She saw how the cushion sunk a little more than the other and noted that this must have been his favorite seat in the room. And it had been used fairly enough to show he had been in her often, despite his denies.

"Well, I have to make use of those games Japan gave me, now don't I?" he grinned.

Belarus flinched at the mention of the male. It might have been many years since she saw the man, but the memory was still fresh; war, gunpowder, the smell of defeat. It had all brought a painful wound on her pride as a strong willed woman. Even now she feels very weak. And now that she stood in the same room with this man who held power over her…

With eyes flashing violently, she whirled around to face the man who took the moment of silence to look upon his many books. "I demand you release me!" she yelled.

"This again?" he asked without so much as looking at her, plucking a book from a shelf.

"I wish to return to my brother! He must miss me terribly by now! I want to return right away!" she yelled, stomping over to him so she stood by his shoulder. He didn't raise his head, flipping the pages with ease. "America, if you do not-"

"Alfred, please Natalia." He said.

Frustrated, she dug into her hidden pockets, pulling out a knife to his throat. "I will kill you America!"

"You can't." he replied, smiling faintly. Whether it be at her or the book in his hand she could not tell.

"I can."

"Not now. I'll out power you."

She couldn't deny that. And the skill he showed before to throw a knife out of her hand showed he could maneuver around her moves easily. "I'll kill you in your sleep then."

At this America flicked his gaze to her, smirking. "That doesn't sound very nice."

"I could care less." She growled.

"Then perhaps I should restrain you."

At this Belarus had to blink. "You wouldn't dare."

Now America's smirk grew and Belarus had a sinking feeling that he would dare; more so than dare. He would gladly do it to show off his power.

As Belarus thought this over, America shot a hand up to grab her wrist, surprising the woman to make her almost drop her weapon. She hardly saw him move. "You're so thin. Thinner now with no muscle in you." He commented, turning to face her while slapping the book shut with his free hand. His brilliant blue eyes stared at her raging violet orbs, taking in their flaming fury with interest. "How is it you will defeat me without hurting yourself?"

At this Belarus put up her guard. "I have done less with larger consequences on my part." She growled.

America blinked. "Have you now?"

"Yes! I have done deeds for my brother and I will gladly do them again and again!" she yelled, not even attempting to release herself from his grip. She knew it would be no good.

A deep sigh came from his lips and he closed his eyes. "You are very stubborn," he said with a shake of his head.

"Haven't we had this conversation before?" she asked annoyed.

"Yes we have, and I believe we should move on!" he said, releasing her, but taking the knife out of her grasp as he did so in one fluid motion.

"Hey!" the woman cried out, reaching for it, only to have it taken higher out of her grasp.

"Ah, ah, ah!" America said, having his playful smile back on his face. "You broke the rules so I'm taking your toy!"

"What rules?!" she shouted.

"You know very well!" he said, sidestepping around her form, making her trip a bit from where his body used to be. "Can't attack the host!"

"When the host acts like a kidnapped, I should have every right to try and attack him!" she yelled, picking herself up and rushing for him again. He laughed as she hopped up a couple of times, failing to even graze his upper forearm. It was times like these he was very glad to be tall.

"Do kidnappers save who their take? Feed them? Warm them down? Show them movies? Their Libraries?" he asked, stepping back from her.

"A gracious kidnapper, but a kidnapper-" she then charged at him, ramming into his chest. This time America was caught by surprise by the sudden object behind his knees and began to lose his balance! With a cry, he fell backwards so that he crashed onto his armchair, Belarus landing uncomfortably on top of him.

"-nonetheless." She panted, reaching to get her knife, but found her precious item was still out of reach. When she tried to move, she found that she couldn't. In all the excitement, she accidentally stuffed her knee and most of her left leg into the crack between the worn sofa cushions, rendering her trapped on top of the man. She blushed madly at the position she was in and looked up at the man to see his own face was a blooming red.

"I should have you restrained to your room." He commented, voice calm and even despite the color on his cheeks.

"I will get out." She said, keeping her body still just like his. It felt as though two fighters in the battlefield, trapped in a fighting stance because of predicament they both got themselves into and now waiting to see who will make the next move.

"If you do I will simply put you back in." he said.

"Then I will simply get myself out again."

"Then who will be the one who will break the cycle?"

At this Belarus decided she had enough of this uncomfortable position and reached down to yank at her leg. It seemed she will remain stuck until the man would move. With a huff and leaned most of her body forward, painfully aware that her chest was now smothered in the man's face. She swallowed her pride and finally took her knife out of his shocked grasp, quickly leaning back to see his face had turned a hotter shade of red since she last looked at him.

"Me. I will break it once I know of a way to get back to my home." She said, pointing her knife at his chest. "Now would you PLEASE get up so that I would be free?"

The man blinked, seeming to collect himself enough to shake his head. He grabbed the sides of the armchair so that he pulled himself to the side and slide out from under her, landing on his backside. She said no thanks to the man and she tried to free herself. Once he found his voice, he cleared his throat. "Here," he offered, reaching down to grab her leg by the thigh. She squealed in surprise, by instinct stabbing his arm. The action shocked him but he pulled her out in one action, sending her onto the ground!

Belarus gasped as she fell, looking up at the man who pulled the dagger out of his forearm. Blood spilled onto the floor, yet made not a sound. He only looked very pained, grabbing his arm. The woman stared. She honestly hadn't meant to do that, but the action came out of her without her thinking twice.

America strained a grin at her shocked form. "I suppose… you weren't joking after all."

Without another word he stepped out of the library, dripping with red liquid all the way out the door. Belarus stared after him, weighing her options of motives.

He asked for it. He overstepped her boundaries once too often and he got what he deserved. There is nothing wrong with taking precaution and using force to show she was not a weak little girl. But in the moment of her taking that action, attacking when she was surprised, showed her own weakness. A warrior in battle would have kept a cool head, whereas she did it without thinking in her moment of fear.

She was scared. That was her weakness. Belarus berated herself over this fact; scared for a split second making her seem like the feeble woman who would slap a man for merely stepping too close to her purse. She once vowed to never show such weaknesses as to be strong enough to stand by her brother. How foolish was she…

Then there was the note that he was merely helping her when she stabbed him. To be punished when he was brutally teasing her was one thing, but to attack when he offers assistance was entirely another factor. Belarus couldn't ignore the guilt weighing on her part, bringing the woman down.

Looking back to the doorway, she stared at the trail of red dots on the plush carpet. After much staring, she finally made her decision and jumped to her feet to run out after him.


	7. Chapter 7

New Chapter at last! :D Now we see what Belarus will do with our injured America eh?

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE NICE COMMENTS!!!

Tomato is Tomato- Of course I would mention you! :D I like hearing nice comments about my stories! More funnies coming!

Coolyb- Well Belarus is changing since she sees America isn't ALL bad. Just annoying and big mouthed. But she's not COMPLETELY warmed up to him yet. But lets hope their relationship is improving.

AdriDaFish- Thank you! Making them interact like a couple of crazy adults is fun. :D

Coliemarie- Oh how I wish there was more stories on these two myself! They're just adorable together! And as for chapters, I'm not sure myself, but we'll see.

Threehoursofsleep- Thank you! The plot is fun to play with.

Kittyache- LOL I suppose your right. America with any sort of sad face is hard to see, but he can't be happy all the time right? And Belarus should be able to see all sides of him somehow.

Kale Henderson- Oh I think a time of America angry will be the end of the world. Owo; But the idea sounds promising. Thank you!

AnimeFallingStar- I'm so glad your liking the pairing! I hope you would enjoy more future chapters!

* * *

America heaved a sigh as he arrived at last to his bathroom, holding a hand over the crook of his arm to keep the blood from going out of the wound. With his amount of strength, he was able to put enough pressure to keep it from bleeding too much, but he felt he was fading fast from dizziness, and it was not enough to keep all the red water from dripping down his numb fingers. He released his hold on his wound to reach for the cabinet. He left oozing red marks on the handles as he opened the tiny door and brought out a small box with a red X on the lid.

He shook his head, finding spots dance in front of his eyes. "Have to hurry…" he mumbled, already falling victim to dizziness from lose of bodily fluids. He hadn't bled that much, had he? Glancing at his feet, he found his shoes were no longer a light brown or his carpet the mixed array of autumn colors; nothing but wet red stains, with a puddle forming under his arm. Looking to the doorway, he found a steady trail of blood leading to his feet like footraces of a rabbit in snow.

He grunted, shaking his head when his world spun a little. "Oh, have I really gone that soft? I've been through wars, getting wounds much worst than this." He said to himself with a weak grin, opening the lid with some difficulty. "A metal clip. Of course." He grumbled, seeing it was the type of latch that required two hands. And with his other being too numb to move, he was stumped.

Before he could degrade himself, he heard the sound of hurried footsteps. He turned to the door curiously before Belarus appeared in a tangled mess, out of breathe and face white as a sheet, holding a bit of sweat that trailed down her brow. He knew she wasn't winded from the run, but he dared to think she was shedding cold sweat and growing pale with fear.

As America stared at the woman, she walked into the room without a word and took the box out of his hand. He blinked and opened his mouth to speak a protest, but slapped it shut again once he saw her open the box and dig into its medical contents. She took out a needle with some thread, in which made America pale.

"You'll need it to patch up that wound!" she argued.

Finding he couldn't fight those words, he buttoned his lip and obediently sat on the toilet as she gestured him to while she took out the bandages. Belarus sat in front of him on her knees, taking his limp arm to roll up his sleeve. America forced a bit of a smile at her care to avoid the wound.

He looked away as she stuck the needle into his skin. At this point he was too numb in the arm to feel it anymore, a fact he was glad as he saw the needle in the corner point of his view, sparkling in the light. He bit his lip. After some time he chanced to look at his wound and somehow relaxed upon seeing the handiwork. He was almost reminded of the scars upon the rest of his body, reminding him that he had been through worst. That little thought calmed him down and actually smiled a bit.

"Your very handy with that needle." He spoke after she bit at the thread. She didn't say anything to him, not that he expected her to, but he smiled all the same while watching her take the bandages off the counter. "Have you had experience doing this?" he asked in his natural bold, and lack of manners, way. America was one to ask any sort of question without a hint of humility, which added to his charm of an upfront nation.

Belarus glanced at him once, her expression completely blank, and then returned to her work. "There have been times where I would need to help the men of my land to heal. They have gone through some wounds similar to this."

"Is it because they liked knifes too?" he joked.

Belarus's face hardened a bit then and she ducked her head down so her hair hid her face. America blinked in confusion. He leaned over so she might see her eyes, but they were darkened by a shadow. Pouting a bit, he asked, "Something wrong?"

The blond woman bit her lip, her mind swimming as America wondered what was wrong. Did he not blame her for the stab she just gave him? Had the thought even entered his mind? She lifted her head to speak, but stopped, doubting her words would make it sound any better. Turning back to her task, she carefully finished her job.

"Belarus? Yoo hoo!" he yelled, waving a hand in front of her, startling her. He frowned. "Answer me please! What's wrong?"

Now his need to know started to annoy her. She gave one final tug at his bandages, making him yelp. "That should do it." She said standing.

America looked over the handiwork with pout, "Thanks."

The woman nodded, standing to her feet with the front of her dress splattered in blood. America noted she merely brushed the wrinkles off it, not minding the stains. Without another word, she turned to leave, only to pause at the doorway. She glanced back, seeing he was trying to stand, shaking his head a bit. Giving a sigh at his obvious actions of being too dizzy to walk in a straight line, she turned back to take his hand. Belarus ignored his gasp and led him out with a blushing face.

"You will need rest."

"I'm fine." He insisted, though he didn't seem to add anymore argument. He allowed her to lead him down the hallway until he stopped to point in another direction. "The bedrooms are here."

With cheeks tinted in an even brighter red, Belarus at last led him into his bedroom. It was by far the simplest room in the whole building. The walls were in a light shade of brown with the carpet the same extravagant color mixture as the hallways. But the only thing in the room was the large bed by the window. America smiled weakly at Belarus's questioning look. "I hardly sleep in this one. But it's close to your room, so it'll do."

As he walked over to his own bed, Belarus went to his dresser to take out some shirts. Picking the one with the softest touch, she went back to him. Just as she guessed, he was having trouble taking off his clothes. She hoped she wouldn't have to help him with that, but seeing as he was wincing and hissing at every little move he made…

She moved in front of him and grabbed hold of the sweater on him. America understood and looked disappointed he couldn't do a simple chore by himself. She tried her best to not touch his bare skin as pieces of clothing shed off him, but sometimes her palm would come into contact, startling them both. While her face burned, his form shivered.

"Your hands are cold." He joked, wrapping a hand around his bare waist. Belarus couldn't help but take in his chest now that his upper body was free of any shirt or jacket. He held some muscle with no trace of fat on him anywhere, which surprised her greatly from all the hamburgers he would eat. His arms didn't give credit to his power, but they still seemed strong in her eyes.

Realizing she had been staring, Belarus pretended she wasn't at all and reached for his pants. Now the man gave a cry and jumped away. Confused, she stared at him as he stared at her as though she was a wild animal.

"Whoa there missy! Let's not get carried away!" he exclaimed with his cheeks burning red.

Belarus frowned and rolled her eyes at his immature behavior. "I'm helping you change!"

"I get that, but you don't need to get frisky there!" he yelled.

"I am not-" she stopped when she remembered she didn't know what that meant. "Oh, don't make me hurt you again!"

Then America's face broke into a teasing grin. "So you have your own crazy fetishes with your "slaves" eh? I knew it!" he laughed as her face burned with rage.

Belarus didn't wait for him to let her; she grabbed at his legs and sat on them, unbuckling his belt. America gave loud cries, trying to scoot away but found it no use. She yanked down his trousers until she saw his American flag boxers. At this point, he was as red as a tomato.

"What is WRONG with you woman?!" he shouted, finding with his injured arm he couldn't struggle too much.

Belarus ignored him, grabbing the clean shirt off the side of the bed and helping him into it. He calmed down a bit when the soft material touched his skin, though he tried to wiggle out from under her. Of course he could simply throw her off, but he didn't want to harm her.

Besides, a part of him wanted to see if she would really do something to him.

Belarus then hopped off him and went to the head of the bed, pulling the sheets just enough for someone to crawl in. America blinked seeing she was gesturing for him to enter. He pouted, "I'm not sleepy yet."

The eyes of the woman turned so icy cold he felt the chill in the air grow freezing. He nearly scrambled over into the sheets and grumbled a bit as he was tucked in.

"Rest is the best thing to do. I'll get you some fruit to eat so you can get some nutrients back into your body." She said, fixing the blankets around him.

America sighed, and then suddenly had a thought. He turned to eye her suspiciously. "You're acting very nice to me all of a sudden…" he said. His mind reversed to the time she stabbed him, to when she bandaged him, and then changed his clothes like he was a child. Working over time he then had the notion she was trying to immobile him, being nice, and then unclothing America to have her way with him!

Staring at the beautiful woman, he began to think that wasn't such a bad idea.

Belarus turned away so he wouldn't see the guilty expression growing on her features. Seeing as she might as well give him a solid answer, she breathed deeply to gain some courage.

"I am showing some gratitude."

Both pairs of eyes went wide. Had she just SAID that?! She slapped a hand over her mouth, but the damage was already done. America blinked several times, before grinning like a fool, the kind of smile she hoped he wouldn't get.

Great.

"I'm glad you finally see it my way! Now we can have fun and try some of my real good stuff! Just you wait Belarus, you'll be glad you came and stayed with me!" the man crowed happily, showing his energy was truly boundless, even from loss of blood.

Belarus paled. NOW she was stuck with this moron for good! "No! That is not-"

"Oh I'll prepare the pool! We'll go swimming, and then we'll eat burgers! And then play Frisbee! And then-"

The platinum blond saw she had lost him in his fantasies, watching him yammering away as though she was responding to his every word enthusiastically.

Her world went from bad, to worst! Was this karma for her accidental stab?!

Thinking on the matter, she watched as the rest of his body moved except his arm. It lay motionless at his side. Guilt came rushing back to her. This man, who brought her in out of the kindness of his heart (though it was STILL none of his business) fed and brought her back to health. Even if she had her reasons to be rude to him, she felt wrong hurting him physically. It felt like striking a child who was trying to help a parent but broke things instead. And as she stared at his excited face, that shined more and more like a child, she felt her insides coil with grief.

Perhaps if she stayed until the Winter and waited to be taken home in her most comfortable weather like he promised, she could repent his kindness.

Then her mind came down to earth as she thought of her brother and sister. They will worry for her absence. That was even better! If she stayed, her brother would have to come looking for her and then she would be taken home!

In the meantime, she'll just have to live with this idiot, no matter how much he annoyed the living daylights out of her.

"-and then train it to do tricks!" America finished, out of breathe. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were bright. Belarus bit her lip to keep from chuckling from such a silly sight. "Won't that be fun Natalia?"

Belarus forced her face to be stern and turned on her heels to march out. Showing any sort of smiles to him would add oil to the flames. At the doorway she heard a pitiful whine and saw he was making a puppy dog face.

"You don't want to have fun with me?"

Belarus felt that same guilt eating at her again, and sighed. "I'll go get your fruit. Rest for now." She said, ignoring the now angry moan.


	8. Chapter 8

LOL I never thought people would love this story so much! XD I'm glad you all are enjoying it so much! I do love this couple! I got so many nice comments, and I wish I could post them here to reply, but I'm tired. ;w; All I can say is, please enjoy with what I have so far!

* * *

America pouted as the bowl was held out to him. His cheeks burned as he turned away.

"Eat it."

"I'm not a baby. I want to go outside!"

"You are hurt and you will stay in bed until you are healed, now EAT to get better!"

"No!"

The fact that America was denying his meals in bed proved just how childish he could be. Belarus earlier came back with some fruit to see he had stayed in his bed as he was told to and fast asleep while he had waited for her. To take the chance to prepare him something else but fruit, she went to the kitchen to make food. Sadly, she couldn't read any of the labels on the packages in any sort of food, so she settled for grabbing a can with the picture of soup on it and putting it to boil on the stove. It was at first confusing to figure out why there were so many dials and which way they were suppose to go, but she quickly found out what the little numbers on it meant and prepared to make the meal.

But how was she suppose to know she prepared pea soup? And how else would she know America despised any sort of vegetable? Not only that, but it was cold by the time she reached his bedside, and to her, this didn't sound like a big deal since some foods in her land tasted good cold.

"Eat it!"

"NO!" America grabbed the blankets and pulled it over his head.

She mentally prepared herself to face him with the meal, reminding himself to have patience for the sake of being nice. She owed it to him after all for being a man who brought her in out of the kindness of his heart (thought she STILL think it was considered kidnapping).

Belarus quickly found out that no amount of preparation could have made her anymore frustrated with him less than 10 seconds. The man's reputation for bothering others when he wanted to was nothing less than pure talent.

"America-"

"You still here? I'll stay in bed, I'll heal up. No need to kill me with disgusting things too." America mumbled under the sheets.

A twitch was starting to come to her eye. He was either doing this on purpose to get rid of her, or he was willing to forget his good manners to a lady for the sake of avoiding any sort of unpleasant taste.

"I can't add any spices to make it taste better. I can't read the bottles. Just eat it as it is!"

"NO!"

Belarus opened her mouth before shutting it with a huff. She looked to the soup in her hands, where all her hard work had gone and now being told it was worthless. She looked back to the man still under the covers, hearing him mumble, "hate peas".

Finally having it with his stubbornness, Belarus slammed the soup on the side table next to the bed and rolled the sleeves up her arms. "Don't make me force you to eat it." She said in a familiar emotionless tone. A tone that held no life, and sent a cold chill down America's spine. But despite the blatant threat, the nation stayed under the covers. "Alright, have it your way."

The next thing he knew, America had a large weight on top of him, pinning him down! Through the covers, he felt hands feel around his body until they found his arms. Grabbing them, they were yanked upward and felt tied in a knot. Finding he needed to see this, America shook the blankets enough off his head to see the woman was indeed tying his hands together through the blanket with her waist ribbon in a very tight knot.

She finished her job by yanking at the blue and white ribbon, like she just finished hogtying a bull. America stared at the knot and then at her smug smirk.

"I made you soup, and you WILL eat it."

"You like that ribbon?" the man asked suddenly, face blank and curious.

The blond blinked. "What?"

Next thing she saw was her precious ribbon being torn in two by the man's monstrous strength! She gave a cry and grabbed the ripped cloth. "Why-"

"I didn't want to eat it ok?!" America shouted in his defense, but it came out weak as he saw the woman stare in horror at her scarred item. Panic started to surge through him as she began to break down, eyes misting over with the threat of tears coming forth. "O-Oh! Don't cry! I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, crawling over. He hesitated to place a hand on her shoulder, seeing she looked too devastated to notice him. "I'll fix it! Really I will! Oh please don't cry!" he nearly begged.

But the woman cradled the ribbon, holding it tightly to her chest as small whimpers escaped her lips. At his wits end, Alfred looked everywhere to see anything to distract her. He made a mad grab for the bowl of soup and took three large gulps without the need of the spoon. The taste was a shock to his systems and he nearly choked on the bitter taste, not to mention cold. It nearly froze his insides eating it so fast.

Once he did, he looked at her hopefully, cheeks full of green liquid that dripped off his chin.

"Shee? Shee? I'm eating the soup! I'm doing what you told me!"

Natalia looked up at last from staring woefully at her ribbon to see the nation giving her the biggest puppy stare a man could give. She sniffed, raising a hand to wipe away an unshed tear that had yet to fall. "You'll….eat it all?" she asked in a pitifully meek voice.

A sudden jolt ran though America, startling himself by blushing a deep red at the sight of a sweet, innocent and utterly adorable Belarus. He quickly found out that the girl's beauty was truly legendary when she wasn't scowling and proved to be more stunning than Alfred had ever thought she could. Seeing for the first time made his heart jump into his throat and nearly caused him to drop the bowl.

"Y-Yes!" he blurted out, blushing even more once he realized how he stuttered and sounded hoarse in his throat. _"Why did she had to look so cute NOW?" _he asked himself. _"Maybe I do need this soup. I'm getting sick in the stomach…"_

For a second Belarus seem to be brightening up at his words. That is until she lost the sad look in her eye in another second, dropping her ribbon and standing to her feet. "Good, now eat it before it gets colder." She said simply as she pulled her sleeves back down to her wrists.

For a second the man gawked and had the brian power to exclaim after her, "Wait a minute! That was all a lie?!"

The woman paused at the doorway. "Yes. I have many more ribbons back home. It proved to be useful over here." She said, the corners of her lips threatening to move to give a sneer. Before it did to make America feel more like an idiot, she left the room, no doubt going back to her own to rest.

The man sat there, holding the bowl. He looked at his reflection, feeling he should have the words "Sucker" on his forehead. He frowned into his soup and reached for his spoon and gulped another bite of his watery gruel.

"Conniving witch…" he grumbled, eating his soup with a faint blush still remaining on his cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

PHEW!! Ok, here;s my excuse! My laptop that held the next chapter died on me and then I had it fixed and now I can submit it! Yay! So enjoy!

Almighty Hero- LOL I'm glad I was able to fool you, even for just a bit, and take Belarus's side!

nekoneko- I have no idea what that word meant, but it sounded cute! Oh Belarus is too stubborn to admit it and America is a clueless airhead. XD It'll take a while before they realize anything about each other.

Fourtune Maiden- Well to be a nation you need to learn a few tricks right? LOL

AnimeFallingStar- LOL I am proud to make another fan! I can only wish I could make more chapters sooner. Sorry.

Emiz165- Thank you!

Kale Henderson- Like I said, Belarus had to learn some tricks in her years as a nation right? And About her brother...hard to say.

GilboMattie- Glad to hear something so wonderful!

AnnoCat- the very worst kind of weapon used!! *organ music*

Sexykill69- Of yes, she's awesome!

Tomato is Tomoto- Glad to hear that! I try to keep it funny!

KwaiiChan-Chan- Thank you!!

Coolyb- Belarus needed a chance to shine for once! And awesome!! I had that many readers? And reviews are never late! The author is just early to expect them.

LazyLegionSpark- LOL Yea, so do I. But when your trying to be sneaky, anything can happen! Especially when your dealing with gullible nations. lol Thank you for understanding my lateness in updating. Life is life like that.

Marie Hawthorn- Aw thank you! They're my fav too!

Ravinsong- That beyond awesome to hear! I'm glad to hear I got them down by now! Thanks!

Jamaica-tan- Oh but thats the very best kind of relationship! It keeps us interested and wanting to know what happens next! LOL Thanks!

* * *

America grinned as he placed another card on the house he built. It had been a couple of days since his little treatment from Belarus and he was back to his old hyper self. The time where he was forced to stay in bed and be taken care of Belarus wasn't all that bad he had to admit. For once, he was powerless to stop someone to make him do something, and he didn't mind one bit. Now after some arguing, he managed to keep the temperature at a comfortable rate for both of them, although he still had to wear a long sleeved shirt while she was forced to wear a regular one like she was out in a warm summer day.

He glanced at her, seeing she was reading one of the many books in his library. When she asked him to pick one she would enjoy, he chose one of his favorites in his younger years; Tom Sawyer. Although surprised she was reading a book in English (she claims she learned it already), he certainly didn't complain.

After he gave a little break from his six floor card house, he found himself staring at her profile. The time he saw her sweet and gentle expression a few days ago had not left his mind for a minute. He dreamt of her sad eyes, her rosy cheeks and her quivering lips every night. She was indeed beautiful, but he felt he was staring more than just her face, but at her body. She wore her large skirt still, but had taken away the apron to release some heat. Her curves were much more noticeable and he felt a blush spread over his cheeks as he stared.

Shaking his head, he scolded himself for acting like the perverted country France. He then changed his thoughts to the day she helped him. America knew she had done it out of guilt from stabbing him, and has then since been a little more tolerable. He, in turn, began to be less forceful (sometimes). He still hasn't given up on his quest to make her try an actual burger, which she has yet to taste.

The actions she took that day though showed she was as kind as he thought she was. Under that cold exterior, there was a sweet soul. He felt himself grinning just thinking about it. He reached to take another card from the deck to put it on his card castle when the sound of the doorbell rang. Blinking he gave a sigh and stood to go to the door. "I'll get it."

But the woman seemed more than a bit curious and followed him. He walked to the door and opened it, greeted with an odd sight.

"England? Little brother?" he said confused seeing his fellow continents there.

"America! There you are! Where have you been?!" the fuzzy browed male yelled, his face angry yet his voice hinting his concern.

"Yes, you have been absent for the last couple of meetings!" his twin brother said in his familiar soft voice.

America then felt this eyes widen and then smacked his head. "Oh, I completely forgot about those!" he exclaimed.

"We thought you were kidnapped or invaded or-" England stopped seeing Belarus at last at America's side. She held the same stoic expression as she would have any other time meeting other counties, sending a child down both men's spine. "-held hostage."

America grinned widely and wrapped an arm around the woman next to him, startling the two men. Even shocking them more when Belarus did nothing but glare at him angrily. "Me? No way! I was just treating my visitor to the time of her life!"

The jaws couldn't have gone lower, for even Canada's bear friend in his arms had his jaw hanging open. "Belarus…here? With you?" was all one could managed, holding a shaky hand at them both.

"Yep! Just the two of us! And we've been having so much fun!" the blond, blue eyed man yelled proudly, tightening his hold around the woman. She gave a grunt and held a dagger to his throat, one he ignored and continued laughing.

England was the first to shake out of his shock, stepping into the building to grab the man out of her grasp. He gave a thin smile at her. "Would you excuse us for a moment?" he asked and then slammed the door closed without waiting for her answer. Belarus could have cared less. It wasn't her brother or her sister like she had expected it to be, so she turned on her heel and marched away angrily.

* * *

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR BLOOMING MIND?!" England shouted in the face of the glasses wearing young man. Canada looked ready to either shout as well or faint. Probably both at once. "This is BELARUS we're talking about! Dagger throwing, Russia obsessed, lunatic in there! The one who threatens anyone's life for getting too close to Russia! The one who's just as creepy, if not MORE creepy, than her psychotic brother! The one who just held a knife to your throat!!"

America rubbed at his ears. "Oy, not so loud! She'll hear you." He said, glancing back worriedly. England obeyed, but not for the same reasons, paling to a ghastly white at the thought of what Belarus would do to him if she heard what he just said. "And for your information, she was just kidding with the knife! I know she wouldn't really stab me...on purpose." He said with a wide grin, glad he wore the long shirt to hide the wound still fresh on his arm. His friends just stared at him; fully expressing how they thought he lost his mind.

"America, you're crazy bringing her here! She would have killed you!" Canada said, speaking so softly that he was barely heard, but his brother heard him clearly, pouting at him.

"You guys are being too mean about her." He said. The looks he received made him roll his eyes, for they clearly showed they were shocked that THEY were being mean about the craziest woman in the world. "She's a lot nicer than you think she is."

England sighed and rubbed at his eyes. It seemed years of watching over the man gave him the habit. "Ok, so she's nice. We get it. But why did you bring here in the first place?!"

At this America had his eyes soften. "She was suffering. I couldn't let her suffer." He said simply.

"Oh here you go again with your heroic deeds! When will you give it a rest? Some people just don't want to be helped! Now let her go home!"

"Even if I did, I can't."America shrugged. England was about to ask him woefully the reason when he answered his unasked question. Canada just mumbled something along the lines of, "knew he messed up somehow". "Belarus can't handle the Western heat, so I'm waiting for Winter to come around to take her back."

"WINTER?! But that's nearly three seasons away! Are you daft man?!"

America only grinned at the two of them. "Daft as they come!"

England gave a woeful whine and slumped down to his knees, mumbling the words "I give up!" Canada bit his lip and cried out in a soft voice, "I bet you only helped her because you thought she was really pretty!"

America frowned deeply, with a blush spreading over his cheeks against his will. "Did not!"

"Yes you did! Did you get a kiss from her yet?" his usually soft hearted brother accused out of jealousy. Had he had the guts to even speak to a pretty girl, let alone bring one to his house, which was unthinkable for the curly haired nation, he would have but knew he wouldn't come close to. When it came to his brother though, it looked as though it was the easiest thing in the world.

"NO!" America exclaimed, blushing hotly. "But at least I was kissed by a girl, unlike you!"

"I-I was too!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"I have so!"

"Yeah right!"

"Dimwit!"

"Pussy!"

"Ass hole!"

"Retard!"

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH!" England shouted, standing between them. "Would you two stop bickering like brainless gobs?!"

"He started it!" America yelled.

"Only because you were being stupid!"

"BOYS!" England yelled, finalizing their argument once and for all. "Alfred, I insist you have someone here with you to help watch over her."

"What?!" the nation exclaimed.

"It's the only way to keep you safe! Not only from her, but from her siblings! Can you imagine what would happen is Ivan heard of this?!"

"Bah, he can declare a second war on me for all I care! I'm still going to let her stay here!" Alfred said blowing air.

"You're bloody mac!" Arthur cried out. "You have done some mad things in your life, but this is the maddest! You're practically declaring war by kidnapping her here!"

"I don't care." America said stubbornly, folding his arms and turning his nose in the air. "Natalia stays with me ALONE, and that's that!"

"Alfred…please! Listen to yourself! You're having a stranger in your home. A woman! Think of what the others might think hearing this? They'll think of you as a pervert!"

"Maybe I am!" the man said stubbornly still.

"OHHH!!" England exclaimed, grabbing his hair in frustration. "You just-oh you always-FINE! Keep the crazy girl here with no one here with you! But DON'T expect any help from me when this backfires!" With that, the elder nation turned on his heel and marched away, letting America stick his tongue out at the man childishly.

"Alfred-"

"Don't start Matt, please." America asked, rubbing his forehead.

"I just wanted to offer that I might help…if you need it."

The nation whirled around in shock, seeing his baby brother shyly looking away with a pout. "You might need it…"

America didn't quite know how to handle this sudden kind gesture and settled for an awkward cough and rubbing his head. "Um, thanks Matty, really. B-But I can handle this. Really, she's not that bad!"

Canada stared at his brother, looking he truly wanted to believe him. "America…"

"I know! Why don't you talk to her huh? You'll see then that she's really nice!" America exclaimed excitedly.

Canada paled. He opened his mouth to speak but the man grabbed him by the arm and took him away before he could protest. But he still felt like there was a force beyond his control making him go through this for he was at the door before he knew it.

"Oh dear..."

* * *

So how was it? I hope you all liked that family moment of America's family there. They seems like such a nutty family no? And I think I'm going to take a BIG turn in the story from what happened in history. Then again, I never planned to to begin with. LOL Enjoy anyway! Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Oh Im so happy with all the reviews Im getting for this story! It makes me feel so loved! Thank you all!

Almightyhero- In a way, they do both envy him, but mostly they are just concerned. They are his closest to relatives hes got.

IRishou- Yes, the sibling meeting the captive of the brother. Very interesting.

LazyLegionSpark- America is only being thickheaded to spire England. That, or he stands by what he says and doesn't care what anyone else thinks. Thats how Alfred rolls. Canada makes it fun. And I wouldn't put it pass Russia to do that. =w=

CreativeInjustice- Thank you! I'm so happy you like it! And yes, England tries so hard. But we love him anyway.

AnimeFallingStar- Mathew is the cute little brother. Can't help but love him! LOL And for a nation to cross to another nation can't be that easy. I wonder if Belarus will last getting to t he car at least. But either way, America doesn't want her to leave until she tries that burger.

Mary Edelstein- Canada and Ukraine is a second loved couple. Of course I shall add some fluff!

NekoNeko- Oh thank you for the translation! X3 And I'm not sure America and Belarus consider themselves that right now. Or even friends. Pruseen? Not sure. XD

Kwaiiichan-chan- LOL Oh yes, they love America, but don't know the real Belarus! Hopefully they will though.

Sexykill60- sorry for having a life to live

Kale Henderson- Oh I'm so glad you enjoyed that little segment of a brotherly family moment! Thank you! Those are always fun to watch! And the day Canada gets the courage to talk to a girl, is the day America dies his hair black and calls himself "Bob". lol Not sure what Russia is doing right now...

IloveSoul-kunandKaoru-kun- I'm glad to hear you like the story even if you don't like the pairing. Makes me very happy!

Once again, thank you everyone SO much for the nice reviews! Keep them coming!

* * *

They ran through the doors with America calling for Belarus, voice echoing throughout the house but receiving no answer. Too hyped up in his excitement, he went to go find her with Canada in tow. All the while, the young nation had terrible thoughts running through his mind, wondering the possibilities the woman would do to him. From tying him down to cutting out his fingers, down to stabbing at his joints to keep him from running away. Every possible horror he could possibly think of. By the time they reached the library where America found the girl, he had thought up enough scenarios to make him scream and run for terror at the mere mention of her name.

"Natalia?" Alfred called into the room gently. He grinned seeing the dangling feet from behind a sofa seat. The blond moved forward, still dragging Canada to face the woman who sat side ways on the chair reading the Tom Sawyer book. It was then he noticed it was upside down, but he chose not to say anything about it. "Natalia, I want you to meet my brother!"

Belarus glanced over at the young man, only to jump back with a cry. "THERE ARE TWO OF YOU?" she screeched in horror. Her cry scared Canada, although he could only jump back, held in place by the iron grip of his twin.

"Oh no, no!" America laughed. "I just said he was my brother. Twin."

Belarus calmed down, as did Canada. For a second they merely stared at each other before remembering their manners. Belarus swung her legs over delicately, flattening her skirt and gave a flat look at Canada. "Hello, Canada." she said, as though he outburst never happened.

The look was not meant to be scary. Perhaps a bit cold, but other than that it was nothing more than a typical look from the woman. Yet Canada found it terrifying.

"Hi." Was all he could squeak out, holding a hand up to her. The woman looked less than pleased and raised a brow at him. America only grinned all the same and slapped a hand on his brother's back.

"Why don't you stay for dinner bro? I'll make us some tasty burgers!"

"No." Belarus said icily. "No burgers I told you America."

"But you HAVE to try them Belarus! I keep telling you they are the best-"

The man was interrupted by the sudden ring of the door again, surprising him. "Again? My, I'm popular today!" he said as he walked out of the room. Canada gave a sudden gasp at his brother leaving and quickly ran after him, far too frightened to stay in the same room with the woman alone. Belarus stared after them with a flat look before sighing and got up to follow.

In the short time it took to get to the doorway, Canada would send cautious glances over his shoulder at the woman, always panicking and looking forward nervously. Sadly, Belarus is used to this sort of treatment and chose to ignore him. There were times Nations practically ran from her on sight. Seeing the soft spoken blonde act so jittery in her presence is nothing new to her.

America grinned as he opened the door to his third visitor that day, only to blink in surprise at the panting woman behind it. Before he could speak, Belarus shoved him aside, speaking to the person first with a shocked yet relieved expression on her face.

"Katya?" the blond gasped out.

"Natalia! Thank goodness!" the woman exclaimed, thrusting her arms over her little sister and hugging her tightly. The younger sibling gave a strangled cry at the air being pushed out of her lungs while her sister continued to squeeze and sob, not at all noticing her agony. "I was so worried! You were gone for so long! Oh why did you leave like that? You had me so scared!"

At the doorway the two brothers watched the exchange with curious expressions. America looked to his brother with a pout. "Now why can't we be like that sometimes?" he asked. Canada sent him a dry look and turned back to the scene with Belarus forcing herself out of her loving sister's grip.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you! I asked around and no one has seen you! This was the last place I could think of looking!" the worrisome sibling said with tears fresh in her eyes. They glinted in her green- blue eyes, shining from her relief to find her dear sister unharmed. Canada seemed to take account in this as he stared at her from the sidelines.

The young woman felt happiness hearing such kind words from her sister, hearing someone was actually not happy to see her gone, until a thought came to her. "Where is brother?"

At this, Ukraine froze and darted her eyes away from the penetrating gaze of the knife wielding nation. "Um…he stayed home."

"He didn't come looking for me?" Despite the obvious accusing in her voice, everyone could tell it was strained to hide the hurt behind it. America felt a pang hit his heart as he saw hints of sorrow cloud over the woman's eyes, staring at her sister as she didn't respond to her question.

He was more than aware of Natalia's obsession with her brother. America is also aware how she would wait for him constantly despite his cold shoulder and attempts in running away from her. Of course he couldn't blame the nation for being this way, but he can't blame Belarus either.

What it must be like, to see the only one you truly love run away from you every time they so much as hear or see you coming. What heartache, and what strength; to stand by and wait for that one person to hopefully return that unwanted love and have the strength to never give up on that quest. To keep that hope strong despite the odds. Belarus was a stronger woman than he had first thought.

But maybe that strength only goes so far. Perhaps she is loosing that strength now. He had never seen this sadness in her and somehow wished he could have seen it sooner. Just when the elder sibling looked ready to raise a hand to comfort her, America interrupted.

"Um, hey! Ukraine, how about you join us for dinner?" the blond asked. He let the woman process what he just said before placing a hand on her back and gently pushing her to the door towards his brother. "Good! Follow Canada to the kitchens, we'll meet you there!"

Canada blushed as he came face to face with the beautiful woman, who smiled shyly at him, causing him to turn tomato red. As soon as they entered the house, America turned to Belarus. "Hey, um…Natalia?"

"He didn't come searching for me." was all he heard a small voice say. He got a good look of her chest fallen face and it nearly broke his heart. Her true saddened face was her eyes in a daze, her lips in a light frown and her shoulders sagging. It looked as though the life was drained out of her by a few simple words.

"Oh hey, come on now! Don't be like that!" he said stepping in front of her and taking her shoulders in his hands and rubbing them a bit. "Who cares what that asshole does ok? It's his problem for not coming over for dinner right?" he said with a grin.

Belarus lifted her head, regaining some of her unimpressed features as she looked at the man. "I doubt my brother would ever want to eat your food America." She commented harshly.

Even if she attacked him, he took it as a sign she was already forgetting her misery. He pretended to be hurt. "Aw, but you still haven't tried my burgers yet! You can't say you don't like them until you try them!"

Belarus fully frowned at him and turned her nose in the air. "I'd rather eat a rat raw than your burgers America."

Alfred only grinned and turned her around to take her down the hallway, closing the door with his foot. "Well, none of that tonight then! We're having spaghetti!"

"That I could toler-"

"With cheeseburger sauce!" the man added with a laugh.

Belarus almost wanted to slap herself for setting herself up for that one. "Why am I not surprised?"

* * *

Canada felt really nervous. Normally he was a headstrong kinda man, though soft spoken, he still had his own mind to think on his own.

But somehow with this woman before him, he couldn't process a single thing. Ukraine he had seen from time to time in the past, but never had he spoken up to her. She hardly ever saw him before (what with him practically invisible) and he hardly ever saw her at meetings since she hardly attained them. And now here he is, sitting in the dining room at the long table, sitting across from her, ALONE.

There was a lump in his throat, a heat rising all over his face and a throbbing pain in his chest. Poor Canada was never the kind of ladies man his elder brother was. He was reminded of how he would choke up in front of pretty girls right now.

Still, something about this girl made him feel more nervous than usual. He couldn't place it…but he had a strong feeling in his gut that this was something bigger than nerves around females.

Ukraine finished admiring the décor of the room and turned to Canada, who yelped in surprise at being caught staring. "Did you know my sister was here?"

Canada couldn't trust his tongue and mutely shook his head.

"Oh, I see. I have been looking everywhere for her you see. You understand from having a sibling too, yes?" she asked, holding her cheek in one hand.

Actually, Canada wouldn't mind having a few good days free from his brother. Perhaps maybe then he would be noticed for himself and not for him. He came by today only by England's request for assistance. He denied any emotion of worry he might have held for his brother, though he had to nod to agree with Ukraine.

The woman smiled. "I am only too lucky to know someone was kind enough to take care of her in her weakened state." Katya said. Her eyes looked down at her hands as she smiled thinly. "I never thought anyone outside our family would think to help her…"

Canada was stunned to see such compassion in her eyes for her obviously crazy sister. It made him almost guilty to think he would purposely insult and get into bickers with his brother when he was less insane (not less tolerable, but not anymore crazy than that woman). To think someone would love someone unconditionally for less than that was more than amazing; it was saintly.

"I think…anyone would think to help someone if they truly needed it." Canada found himself speak, startling not only himself but the woman. "A-After all…it would be heartless to leave someone in dire need of a friend."

Ukraine blinked at him for a moment before breaking into a smile, suddenly reaching over and grabbing his hands, which were chilled to the bone! Mathew had to bite down a yelp from the sudden icy grip. Just how cold was this woman?

"Yes! Yes! That is exactly how it should be! Oh why can't the rest of the world think like you Mr. Canada?" Katya asked with a sad smile.

Even if he knew an answer to that, Canada wouldn't have been able to respond to it. His face bloomed to all shades red and stared at their interlinked hands speechless.

This had to be the happiest moment of his life.

"Hey Canada, what kind of burgers should I make?" America suddenly yelled, bursting into the room with a bang of the door.

"We're NOT making any burgers America! You said we're having spaghetti!"

"I know, but I changed my mind! I want some burgers now!" the man whined.

Canada felt his face turn even hotter at the pair entering the room and them spotting their interlinked hands.

"Whoa, little bro!" America said, grinning deviously at his wavy haired sibling. "I never knew you worked so fast."

Belarus looked less than impressed and stared hard at their interlinked hands. She then glared at her sibling who squeaked under her gaze. "What are you doing sister?" she asked in a less than motherly tone.

"Um…I-I was just talking to Mr. Canada here." Ukraine said meekly, letting go of the man's hands to place them on her lap. She blushed hotly when she came to terms of how it must have looked like to her sibling and the smirking man. She may have had innocent intention, but even she knew how the scene must have looked to the two newcomers.

Belarus said nothing more and moved her gaze on Canada, who stopped his glaring at his own brother to pale under her unhappy stare. "If you should touch my sister again, I'll cut off that which makes you a man." With that, she turned on her heel to walk back to where she entered.

While Canada was paling to a sickly white, America gave a cry and chased after her. "Natalia, that's not the kitchen!" he shouted as he ran.

"I'm terribly sorry! My sister can be a little…eccentric." She said choosing her words carefully.

"So can I, but chopping off limbs isn't what I would do to settle quarrels." Canada breathed, rubbing his face. "Much rather use my hockey stick."

Ukraine blinked at him surprised. It took her a minute to realize he was joking and started to giggle a bit. Canada blinked, seeing she actually got his joke and joined in with her giggles, chuckling until they both were laughing heartily together.

* * *

"Would you really do that to my brother?" America asked as he walked down the hallway from the kitchen with a pot of steaming noodles.

"Yes. Any threat to my family is a threat to me." Belarus said without pause.

"Aw, my brother can't hurt a fly." He laughed. After a moment he added, "Seriously, he can't. He won't hurt them. He hates rats, but somehow can't hurt-"

"It does not matter to me. I will protect my most precious people from any danger by any means necessary."

While America thought that was a considerate notion, he had to ask, "What about me?"

Belarus glanced at him from the corner of her violet eyes. "What about you?"

"Am I a threat to your family? Or will you help be against a threat?"

The woman looked surprised by the question, then looked thoughtful as he walked besides him. America waited patiently to let the woman think it over. He was quite curious and wouldn't mind the wait.

"Your actions, though thoughtful, would probably put more damage than good. So you would be considered a threat…" Belarus started, seeing the growing hurt in America's eyes. "…until the dire moment when you would miraculously come to help. So you would be an ally under watch."

Alfred closed his mouth. Soon a great smile spread over his face, stretching to his ears. "I'll take that as good!"

Natalia rolled her eyes and hurried once she saw the door of the dining area.

"So would I be your friend then?"

This made the woman freeze in her steps with her hand on the door.

"I mean…I wouldn't go as far as siblings, but does friends sound alright with you?" America asked. She could almost hear the hope in his voice. His gaze was burning on her back, feeling that same hopeful gaze that felt strong in his question.

"I…am not sure." She answered and quickly entered the room, leaving him out there alone and never daring to look back.

America didn't quite know how to respond to that. He didn't know if that was the best he'll get out of the woman or she still has trusting issues with him. Pushing the thought away, America put on his biggest grin and entered the room, hollering up a storm for upcoming dinner.

* * *

So I hope you all liked that! CanadaxUkrain is my second fav couple in Hetalia! I don't care if its weird the siblings of siblings are in love, its cute! :D


	11. Chapter 11

I cannot begin to say how sorry I am to everyone out there for not updating. This was actually written out halfway years ago and I never had the gull to finish it. But now I am and I hope to do a good job of it. I found so many wonderful supportive comments left behind for me. It really gave me the urge to write again that's for sure! So I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for reading the chapters and loving it!

Lemme try to answer all the comments from last time...

To Black-Cl0thed-Angel- yes I love using Belarus as a "normal" girl with a cool trick up her sleeve. Its the fun part about writing about her since I view her as a shy girl...just a little crazy. lol

To: Kale Henderson - I have not thought up what COULD happen next, but those are some good ideas. Thank you for the suggestion! 8D

To: AnimeFallingStar- Yes I would be VERY scared if there were two America's running around too. Poor Belarus doesn't know what to expect from this crazy side of the world.

And to everyone else! Thank you for the love! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the UkrainexCanada love going on. Its my second OTP in Hetelia lol They would just make SUCH a cute couple~ As for Russia...well we shall see what he does next eh?

ALSO before I forget, I would personally like to give a shoutout to Shizu-tan on Deviantart for making me such wonderful fanart on my fic! Please go to her sight, her stuff is adorable! LOVE YOU HUN! THIS IS FOR YOU!

* * *

"Tic… Toc….Tic…Toc…" went the old grandfather clock set up in the far corner of the dinner room. It was just about the only sound going off at all, even with the four living humans at the table.

Ukraine looked nervously up from her plate to her sister sitting across from her, but found she was avoiding eye contact still. She bit her lip, glanced to Canada from the corner of her eye, seeing him look back down at his plate, his face growing hot, looking as though caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing. She wondered why he would always do this whenever she would look over, but got over it quickly. And looking lastly to America, she found him stuffing his face on his third plate of spaghetti. Though she knew America enough to know he is a glutton ad would be smiling ear to ear when he is eating something. At the moment his only task in mind seemed to eat as much pasta as he could with as little intake of breath (if any). Though he seemed to be trying to be as quiet as he could be eating, making his chews large, but his noises almost silent.

Biting her lip, she took a deep breath and forced a shaky smile. "So Belarus how-"

"OH MY GOD-" screamed America, who in turn made Canada scream and throw his utensils into the air! One knife almost hit Ukraine, and she had to fall back in her chair to avoid the weapon. Belarus jumped in her seat, bringing out a knife from under her dress by fighting instinct. She stared at America who held his heart, looking at Ukraine as though she just ate his life supply of burgers. "Don't EVER do that again! That scared me!" he cried out.

Ukraine pushed herself up, staring at him wide eyed. "W-What? All I was going to say was-"

"SHE scare us? You're the one who blasted off like a canon!" Canada shouted softly, grabbing his fork off the floor while glaring at his twin. He didn't seem to notice where his knife went at the moment, which was on the floor just beside the busty woman, should he ever dare take a look at her.

"But I-" Ukraine started.

"But she said it so suddenly! I couldn't help it!" America defended himself.

"It's alright, there wasn't-"

"Are you insinuating my sister did that on PURPOSE America?" Belarus nearly growled eyes already in slits and holding her butter knife tightly in her palm. Though it was dull, it looked sharper than a samurai sword in her hand.

"Sister, no it's not-"

"I am NOT blaming her!" America said eyes equally narrow behind his glasses to the woman's surprise. "I am ONLY saying that since no one was saying anything, and she said something, it sounded like a foghorn suddenly blowing off in a glass museum!"

Ukraine gave up, sitting back against the chair with a sigh, knowing she wouldn't be heard.

"Don't compare her to a foghorn America!" Canada yelled. "For pity sake, be more sensitive for once in your life you big egotistic gorilla!"

The big breasted nation rubbed at her head, feeling a bit dizzy. How did so few words start off a war between nations?

"Who are you calling a Gorilla you fat nerd!"

"FAT? I am NOT fat!"

"Yea right, and your size as a nation is just an illusion of the light right?" America mocked.

Ukraine looked up to see Belarus was standing there, noting the butter knife was still in hand. She was watching with vague interest of the conversation, but looked quite tired. Perhaps now was her chance to speak to her?

"If anyone is in this room is fat its YOU Mr. I-eat-my-way-through-LARD-for-breakfast!"

Ukraine ignored whatever America had to say and waved her little sister over. The woman gladly walked from America's side to Ukraine, taking a seat right beside her. "Those two certainly act like immature brothers. No doubt about that." She commented dryly, looking over to see them now pinching each others cheeks.

"Belarus…I have to know." Ukraine started, taking her sister's hand. "Why are you here? Did you run away from home? Were you kidnapped?" she asked. Her eyes sparkled with her maternal worry over her younger sibling. She knows Belarus is strong, and she knows even more how much she loved their brother. Ukraine knows what she would do to stay by his side and what she'd do for him at any cost. So it baffled her to think her own little sister would willingly stay here with a known enemy of their brother without fighting for an escape every minute she was kept there.

"You are not…prisoner, are you?" she asked weakly. She looked to America once more, seeing both brothers yanking at each others hair. No one doubts his strength, but he was a self proclaimed hero. Kidnapping sounded out of his style.

Belarus's expression remained blank, though she expected this. She didn't however expect to see the faint blush starting at the corner of her cheeks. "I was kidnapped, yes. He took me here in the beginning of Spring. I have fought my best to run away but…" at this her blush spread, surprising Ukraine. "I find that…I cannot leave this place when it is so hot. I am not used to such conditions, that whenever I try to leave…I grow ill."

Ukraine cannot blame her for that. It is very cold where her family is from. Hot conditions come so rarely.

"So…I am forced to stay with this oaf until it gets cooler." She admitted, bowing her head in shame. "I am sorry sister. Please tell brother that-" she stopped and bit her lip, hesitating. "Has…he really not asked of me? At all?" she asked, nearly in a whisper.

The elder sibling's shoulder sagged visibly. Grief came to all nations, whether they want to remember them or not. Her little sister may not show it to her, but she knows Belarus is pained by this love she has for their brother. She has seen it for years.

"Oh Belarus…"

"I have been taken away…does he not care that I am alive or not?" she weakly asked. No tears were seen in her eyes. The short haired woman thinks they have long dried up years ago.

No words could help this, she knows this. Ukraine instead brought her into a gentle hug and held her tightly. Saying anything such as feeble apologies would only make the situation seem hopeless. Giving comfort is all she can do. Belarus didn't bring her arms up to wrap around her, but she heavily leaned on her for comfort, and that was enough to show the elder nation her sister needed this. Needed it for a very long, long time.

"Hey…Belarus?"

Ukraine and Belarus alike blinked and turned to the twins. It seemed in their short time of talking, the two stopped fighting and were staring at them awkwardly.

"You know…Russia can be an ass, and he can forget even my birthday sometimes, so who cares about him right?" America said with a weak grin. He was then smacked upside the head by his twin.

"No one remembers it on purpose! You call them twelve times beforehand to tell them anyway, so who cares?" Canada said, frowning deeply at the blond. However, it was quickly turned into a smile, a hint showing he was proud to hear his brother act sensitive for once.

"Ah…yea…but really!" America straightened up still holding that grin in place. "Guys like that don't deserve the kind of love you're offering to be honest. You deserve better."

Belarus stared at him wide eyed for a minute, looking at his eyes as they showed true honesty about his words. Then she realized she had been staring and was baffled to feel her face light up. She pushed out of her seat, her gaze hardening. "I-I don't care how you view my brother! I will NOT tolerate such talk of him!"

America dropped his head. "Oh come ON!" he lifted it back up, looking very frustrated. "The guy's a JERK! Why do you follow him if he keeps doing this to you? Why, if I was the guy I would be down on my knees the instant you said I love you and say it back!"

This time the siblings of the bickering duo turned to America with shocked expressions. Ukraine looked truly touched and ready to cry when Canada looked somewhat disturbed for his choice in women. However, America didn't bat an eyelash…until the words sunk in and his face lit up FAR more than Belarus's at the moment.

"No wait! That's not what-" he started to say, waving his hands about blushing madly.

"I know what you meant!" Belarus shouted, still not turning to face him, back stiff. "Just shut up and get some real food!"

America blinked then pouted, forgetting his earlier embarrassment. "But his IS real food! Why won't you try it?" he whined, following her as she stalked out.

"Because it is the food of the devil and I would rather have pea soup than this!" she retorted, stalking out of the room.

"You rather have that disgusting slop? You're weirder than France I swear." America argued, closing the door behind them.

Left behind in the room again, the siblings of these two nations blinked after them like a pair of owls.

"The only thing those two care about…" Ukraine started.

"Is arguing over food." Canada finished. The woman nodded in agreement, then turned to him. Canada then seemed to realize he was alone with her and glanced away blushing.

"Canada, you care for your brother yes?" she asked.

"Y-Yes…" he said, not making eye contact with her exactly. "He may be an idiot, but he is still my brother…no matter how many times I wish he would grow a sense of a brain."

Ukraine looked down at her hands. "How…can I have Belarus feel better then about brother not accepting her back? He is saying she has betrayed us, but I don't know if that is true. Brother is being the ridiculous…And Belarus is heartbroken I know it! I just…don't know what to do."

Canada's eyes widen. Was it really that serious? Was Russia actually not permitting Belarus back? Seeing the woman's troubled gaze on her hands was all the answers he needed. And he wanted to know why desperately, but thought it better not to.

"Well, sometimes…there's nothing to say really to make the situation better for someone else." He said, rubbing his neck. "I know you mean well and want to solve the problem, but its really between those two. Nothing you can really do to fix it. All you can do is be the best sister you can be for her when she needs it. You are doing just fine of a sister now anyway. Better than what other siblings probably would do." Canada said. When he turned to her, he was surprised to see her staring at him, eyes watering up.

"You really think I am being a good sister?" she asked, her tone hopeful and tight.

"Um…Y-Yea." He said staring at her eyes, his only thought process was how cute she looked when her eyes sparkled with tears. "I-I mean, you came all this way for her all on your own! Shows more love than anyone else I've seen it in."

Ukraine's face broke into a smile and she stepped over to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. The man obviously didn't see this coming and he froze, face lit aflame as her chest was pressed against his. "Thank you Canada…you are so kind."

The shy nation only managed a squeak, hands twitching in the air, unsure what to do. He was only aware of the fact he could feel her chest on his and could hardly breathe because of that. But he forced his limbs to move and wrapped around her slowly, patting her back. "A-Anytime..."

* * *

Belarus kept on marching, eyes trained on the ground. She didn't know where she was going, nor did she care. Her feet kept moving on their own, fueled by her embarrassment and anger. How can America say those things to her? How can he say those things about Russia? How come her heart is racing like crazy? So many questions and she is too confused to concentrate on any of them.

"Belarus! Stop!" America's voice breaks into her thoughts at last. Looking up she stands before the Library. Her subconscious must have led her to go to a peaceful place to think. "Geez you crazy woman." America gasped out coming to her side. "I told you, the dining room was THAT way. Why are you going back here?" he asked confused.

The blonde woman turned to him looking as perplexed as he was. "I was...getting a book for the dinner. It was getting boring. I want to read as I eat." she answered curtly.

"Belarus you know that's very rude to our guests." America chided in a dry tone. "That is also not the reason you're walking away from the dinner."

Belarus stiffened, waiting for any accusation that would further humiliate her or confuse her. Hes very good at both.

"Its about Russia isn't it?" he said slowly. Somehow that made her shoulders relax some and helped America calm down as well. He wasn't sure if he would have guessed it. "Look I was out of line saying those things I know..." he said looking away to rub the back of his head. "But you can't expect me to be happy with him either."

"I expect you to respect him." she said without pause.

"For what? He doesn't seem all that great with what he's doing to you." he said gruffly. He looked at her again, and his eyes softened. "Sorry, I did it again-"

"No. Its alright." she said, eyes trained on the carpet. "I know what everyone thinks of me and how I feel about my brother. I am crazy, psychotic, and everyone fears me."

"Hey now, not everyone thinks that!" America put in. Belarus turned to him with such a dry expression it dried up any excuses he was about to make. "Ok, maybe some do, but I don't! I never did!"

"You are the only crazy one willing to think the best out of everyone."

"Damn straight I am!" he cried, surprising Belarus. "And look how it turned out? I made a new friend and I'm having the time of my life. If I didn't do what I did...then you wouldn't be here with me now, wouldn't you?"  
America proudly placed his hands on his hips grinning at her.

Belarus stared at him for a moment, her cheeks once again turning red. She whipped her head away from him. "I would have taken that far more seriously if you had not used a double negative."

"Huh? Now your fixing my grammar now?" The man cried out in shock. "Unbelievable! It counts! It was still a good sentence!"

"In what universe? The Beverly Hillbillies?" she said with unimpressed raised eyebrows.

America pointed at her face suddenly very serious. "Hey, don't you be talking about a show with Ellie May Clampet like that, you hear?"

This actually brought something close to a smile to Belarus, pushing his finger away from her face. "You only stand so proudly to that show because she was pretty."

"Am not! You take that back!" The nation with glasses yelled. He stomped his foot when she did not answer him. "That's it, you'll be punished! Hamburger time!" he yelled and charged after her.

"What? NO!" Belarus shrieked and took off down the hallway, speeding around corners blindly to get away from the upset nation. "No! Don't touch me you freak!" she screamed. Though there was mirth dancing in her voice clearly.

"You insult the Clampets you get punished!" America yelled at her, smirking coyly at her retreating form. Deep down though, he had no thoughts of catching her any time soon...

* * *

Meanwhile with Ukraine and Canada...

"You think they will be coming back anytime soon?"

"I have no idea..." Canada sighed, arm draped over her shoulder as they sit in front of the Tv, left overs sitting on their laps.

* * *

THERE YOU HAVE IT! I really wanted to make this a good chapter to make up the long years I didn't use to post it up. I hope its to your liking! I hope to hear from you all soon! *waves*


	12. Chapter 12

A whole year to update this story. Maybe I'll keep this up and update this NEXT year huh? Let's hope it doesn't come to that.  
ANYWAY, since it took me so long to update this story, I'm making it EXTRA long for you patient readers and hope you all can enjoy it. Its a little sloppy, but bear with me I'm rusty from my old days of writing fanfics. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was the next day. Ukraine was nearly ordered to stay overnight. Not by America, but by Belarus. She demanded some "civilized" company for once and nearly dragged her poor sister to her room so she could get away form the blond glasses twins. Like a child, America then declared Canada staying over too in retaliation of Belarus having her own slumber party. Needless to say...his brother wasn't all that excited about it.

"Well thank you so much for a lovely dinner America." Ukraine said politely bowing to him. America, a little awkward with greetings and goodbyes outside a handshake, bowed his head back. "It was...quite interesting to eat here."

"Heh, spread the word how my dinners go then! Everyone would love to come try my home cooking I bet!" he declared with pride.

"In that case, sister I advice you keep it a secret and forget you were ever here." Belarus added in a dry tone, knocking some wind out of America's boast. Before the two could get into a childish argument, Ukraine spoke up quickly.

"Y-Yes! It was lovely to have come visit you Belarus. I cannot wait until Winter arrives and you can return home." she said politely.

Belarus looked over to the woman, her thoughts returning to her cold brother before shaking her head. "Yes. It would be wonderful to return home to brother and the others." she said. "If I don't die of starvation."

"Watch it..." America hissed.

"It was lovely to have met you Belarus..." Canada spoke softly, bowing to the woman. His opinion of her changed slightly. She wasn't as scary as he once thought she was, but viewed her as those gruff types that likes to show how strong they are whenever possible. In a way, it was admirable of Belarus to be this way seeing as she was a petite woman...well resembled one anyway.

"Heh, Be sure to tell the others that we're going to have an AWESOME time! By this time this winter, me and Belarus will be the best of buds!" he declared, wrapping his arm around the woman's shoulders. "Ain't that right Be-Owowowowowow!" he yelped as the woman pinched his hand to get it off her.

"I suggest you two leave before you see a bloodbath." she said calmly. She was never good at giving jokes, so at these words the two visitors took it to heart and turned to flee! She waved them off. One that seemed to disappear into the very air itself if she didn't look carefully, and the other thundering down the road with her huge tracks of land. "...already I am missing their company. With them around I had a chance to distract myself from you." she said releasing America's hand and stepping back inside.

"That's rather cold don't you think?" he whined, closing the door behind him. He then clapped his hands together, grinning widely at her. "OK! So its just us again! And I've been meaning to ask you something."

Squinting her eyes at the nation, Natalia folded her arms. "What is that, Alfred?"

A little jolt ran through him at the use of his name. He had to take notice that she only called him that in privacy. Somehow that made him even giddier on the inside. Even though she once said only use their nation names. Perhaps he's making some progress!

"I was wondering if you would like to have a picnic with me!"

Belarus raised her brow at him. "Alfred, I don't know if your feeble mind can remember, but I can't step outside without getting heat stroke. Either you plan to send me out there in an icebox, or I'm-"

"But I checked the weather for today! It says its going to be a cool day outside! At least in its 60s!"

Belarus contemplated this. "...and you want to spend the day outside?" she asked curiosity. "With me?" she asked.

"Well, yeah!" he said excitedly. His smiled faded slightly, the single strand of hair on his head wilting like a flower. "Don't you want to go outside with me?"

Again, Belarus was reminded of her times when she was rejected by her brother. How disappointed she felt and desperate she became to be near him. Seeing America like this made her realize that perhaps he felt the same problems as well. She often heard the others complained that America "overdoes" it. He's the eccentric type. Likes to put on a show and make people happy, leaving no room to breathe. It was just the way he is.

"...Alfred, wouldn't you prefer to go with someone...less foul than me?" she asked hesitatntly. She avoided eye contact, afraid what she might see in his eyes that could comply.

"What?!" America burst out. "Of course not! Natalia-"

"Belarus." she snapped.

America frowned. So she can use his name but he can't use hers? Wheres the logic in that? "Belarus, believe me. I don't want to spend a perfect day like this with anyone but you! And that's the honest truth." he declared placing his hand over his heart. "Scouts honor."

The blonde woman glanced over at him from the corner of her eye, seeing he was looking as honest as he ever had been. "But-"

"OH! And one more thing, just a second!" he said holding up a hand before she could speak. "You are not foul. A little mean, rude, and rebellious yes," he said causing the woman to frown. "But foul is something too strong. You can be nice...when you want to be that is. So don't think yourself that again ok?" he said with a grin.

Belarus hid a smirk from him. "I guess you would know about being Rebellious wouldn't you?"

"Hell yeah I do!" he laughed, puffing out his chest.

With a short chuckle, the woman at last complied. "Fine then...I agree to go on this picnic with you today."

"REALLY?!" America screamed, causing the woman to stumble back in shock. "ALRIGHT! I'll get the food ready! TODAY you will be trying out my burgers! It's going to happen! You'll see!" he screamed, running off to the kitchen like a child promised to go to the zoo.

Watching him go, she couldn't help but chuckle again, walking away to her room to get ready. Even if its not a completely cold day, she didn't want to take her chances in getting dressed warm. It was then she realized she had no other dresses to wear. With a sigh she turned back downstairs to the man frantically running about in the kitchen. She stood at the doorway awkwardly, unsure how to ask her next question.

"And then I'll stuff this one with pickles and radishes and-" America stopped spotting the woman by the door holding her elbow. "Something up Belarus?"

"...I need clothes." she mumbled. Just SAYING it made her pride bleed with pain.

America dumbly stared at her for a second before he smacked his forehead. "Ah, that's right! You only have that dress do you?"

She nodded, keeping her eyes to the floor.

"Don't you worry! I'll just run out really quick to grab something for you!" he said, running past the woman to the door. She blinked at his speed, and with a last second "good bye" from him, he was gone.

The woman stood there in shock, then gave a sigh. "Isn't he going to ask for my measurements-"

"I'M BACK!" he shouted running back inside, his arms suddenly covered in shopping bags.

"WHERE DID THOSE COME FROM?!" she screamed in shock.

"Never under estimate the power of a good American shopper." he winked, walking over to her and dumping the loads of bags at her feet. He began to dig through them, holding them up before tossing them around. Either at her or in the air, didn't matter as he flung clothing of every size and design around. "I got gowns, cocktail dresses, pants, jeans, jackets, sandals, baseball caps, nightgowns, socks, summer dresses, sweaters, onesies, scarves, sneakers, t-shirts, shorts-"

"ALFRED!"

The nation flinched, looking up to see the woman covered in clothing that had piled on top of her. He could barely see her disapproving frown under the mesh of a tie-die mumu and a camouflage vest.

"This...is very kind of you. Thank you." she said, straining to keep her voice from sounding angry. In her mind, she kept repeating, "He only means well. he only means well. He only means well..."

The male smiled up at her, standing up to put the clothes back into the bags. "Its no problem Belarus. I only want to make you feel as comfortable as possible!" he said nodding to himself. "Mmm hmm! Only the best for you!" he said holding out the bags to her. She took them reluctantly, struggling under the weight for a second before she righted herself again. Forcing herself to turn around up the stairs, she thought to herself, "Never ask him for favors again. EVER."

America, oblivious of her thinking and very proud of what he did, waved her off grinning from ear to ear and ran back into the kitchen.

* * *

Belarus walked out into the open yard. Since she was wearing a thin enough dress, the heat of Spring did not bother as much. But it still irritated her a bit. It was very windy, giving her a ghost of an idea of how her home might be like at that moment. Cold and blistering…How she missed it.

America was still in the kitchen when she came downstairs, shouting something about making roasted turkey burgers for celebration. Since he was taking a while, she took it upon herself to test the outside world on her own to see if she would faint from the heat. ending result, it was tolerable.

She was walking down a pathway towards a table and chair under the shade when she saw something fly down towards her! She ducked her head just in time, hearing a loud and proud caw of a bird. Looking up towards the table, she saw a magnificent eagle rest on the table, flapping its wings to slow its descent. Belarus couldn't help but stare. Being in a place made of ice, she barely ever saw any birds, let along big birds like an eagle.

But this eagle looked so beautiful; with a head full of white feathers and a body of brown with tails of white. Its bright eyes gazed upon her, sizing her up. It was a powerful gaze, a challenging one. And she would face it with her own strength.

Belarus stood to her feet and calmly walked over, never taking her eyes off the graceful beast. It never flinched or wavered from her approach. Once she was at its side, she stared deeply into its yellow orbs. And for a moment, it didn't blink.

Then, to her surprise, it bowed to her. Just closed its eyes and bent its head to her out of respect. A smile spread over her lips and she too, bowed back, holding her dress to hopefully make just an elegant bow as the creature did.

"Pleasure." she replied to the unspoken greeting.

"Belarus! Belraus! I got the sandwiches!" America called out, running out on the porch with a plate of sandwiches. Just as he was going to step off, he stopped. His eyes gazed onto the scene before him, shocking him.

Belarus stood by the tables, barely under the shade of the tree, holding the eagle on her forearm, stroking its feathers with her other. Her hair flowed around her in graceful fluttering motions, with the dress he picked out for her flapping nimbly around her attractive body. Her face was set into pure peace, undisturbed by the world around her. The very sight stupefied him immobile for a split second. He stood in a daze with the plate in his hands.

'_Was she ever that beautiful?'_ he asked himself.

The proud Eagle flicked its head in his direction with Belarus following its direction. Her eyes looked so calm and composed that he felt his mouth dry at the very sight of them. "America. There you are." She said. Her tone still held that familiar spite for him, but for the moment sounded she would tolerate his presence. "Is this beautiful creature yours?"

America straightened up and walked briskly over, trying to regain any sense of mind he could. It proved more difficult than he thought. "Uh, y-yeah." He stammered. He felt his face warm, and he cursed his bodily fluids to rush to his cheeks. He'll have to make a hamburger to stop that maybe. Or maybe just tell her he ate some hot peppers.

"I never knew you had a pet. What is its name?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh! Um, her name's Baldy." He said with a weak grin.

Belarus felt her pity for the bird until the eyes of the beast turned fiery! The eagle gave a shrill cry and reached over to peck his arm. The man yelped and rubbed his arm. "JOKING! I was joking!" he yelled. He took a step back and frowned. "Her name is Dela."

"Dela?" she asked curiously.

"Short for Delaware." He mumbled, rubbing at his arm. Thankfully, because he had taken care of his pet for so long, her pecks were gentler, but they still hurt.

"That's a lovely name." she said, fluffing its wing feathers. The bird shook itself and turned around to preen behind. Belarus took it as a sign it was bored of her and leaned down to the table to let it hop off.

"Yeah." America said, looking at his pet fondly. "I found her alone on a beach and decided to take her in."

"How thoughtful of you America." Belarus said, walking to a chair, taking a sandwich. America took a seat across from her and took one as well.

"No burgers today. How shocking." she said as she eyed the two pieces of bread and mysterious substances in the middle. It looked like a regular turkey sandwich but she had to be sure...

"What? You think I ONLY eat burgers?" he grinned.

It was like the whole world stopped to give him the most deadpanned stare in the universe. He felt himself flush with annoyance at the silence that followed. "Hey, I don't! I eat other things too! Why, last time I visited Japan, I ate a whole plate of his sushi." he said proudly.

"How remarkable." she said lifting one of the breads to inspect the insides. No added condiments...good, good.

"Yes. And then I went to India and tried Goa." he said folding his arms.

Belarus didn't even look up as she started to take apart the sandwich. "What in heaven's name is that?" she asked.

"Not sure, but it tasted kinda like chicken left in the water too long." he thought rubbing his cheek.

"No, not that. That." Belarus said pointing to the sandwich. "You are putting BLOOD in my meals now? How sick can you be America?" she growled.

The male leaned over curiously, then HAD to snort in laughter when he saw what it was. "Ok, first off, stop being so paranoid. Second, that's ketchup in your sandwich, not blood you psycho. And THIRD...stop taking apart my food! I worked hard on that!" he whined seeing as she had completely taking apart everything.

"Thank you for explaining that to me. Now I can eat." she said. Grabbing the bread, she ate that separately, next the lettuce, then the turkey and so forth. If she was doing this to spite him, it was working.

Aw, come on! You're taking away the point of making a sandwich!" he whined.

"I am eating it, am I not?" she snapped. "Be grateful I'm eating this at all."

"But what's the point if your not even going to eat it together?" he said. "Look, lemme put it back together." he said standing up and walking around to stand behind her.

"No! I like it how it is!" she yelled swatting away his hands.

"That's not how its suppose to go! Gimme!" he said reaching for the plate again, but the woman grabbed it and jumped out of her chair to run off. "Hey! Give back my entrée!" he shouted after her, giving chase.

"Never!" she shouted, stuffing her face now with the bread.

Meanwhile, the bald eagle watched them have their childish game of chase. It hopped across the table, grabbing a sandwich and flew off, victorious in its findings.

* * *

"Geez...you...are so stubborn..." panted America as he laid on the grass beside the curled up Belarus. "...Running as you eat was not a good idea." he said, not looking at her in case she saw his grin.

"Shut up. You started it." she mumbled, holding her hands over her stomach. It was a mild pain, but it was uncomfortable to move.

"Well, listen," he said pushing himself to sit. "We ran for two hours, its getting pretty dark now. We should head back."

"Mm..." was all Belarus mumbled. The male nation couldn't tell if that was a yes or a no.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Do you want to stay out here?"

She again, shook her head.

He sighed, reaching over to her, grabbing her arm to wrap around his neck. With some difficultly, he managed to move the woman onto his back and hooked his hands under her legs, heaving her off the ground like she was a mere child. She gave a yelp, ready to protest until her stomach gave a loud churning noise that send her reeling in agony.

"I'll kill you after I don't feel like my insides are melting..." she growled. "I blame your food."

"Yeah, yeah." he said carrying her off back to the house that was a while's walk away.

The woman leaned against his shoulder, looking off to the side with a faint blush. She hated feeling so dependent on someone else. This only made Belarus feel as weak as she always thought she was. Yet...this felt comforting. She couldn't remember the last time someone had held her like this. The comforting serene feeling of someone looking after you. In the rocking motions of the walk, Belarus felt her eyes begin to droop, and close her eyes.

"Alfred..." she mumbled against his shoulder.

"Yeah, Belarus?" he said spotting that all their food had been eaten by wild animals. He sighed, deciding he didn't care anymore, and made his way to his house.

"Thank you."

The words caught him off guard that he nearly dropped her. He dared a glance over his shoulder to see her peaceful face, her hands wrapped around his neck (and not chocking him). All his life, he had done his best for the world nations and he hardly heard those two words spoken back to him. His heart soared as the beginnings of a painful grin spread across his face. America knew he wouldn't be able to stop grinning for a while now.

"No problem Natalia." he whispered, going back into the house.

* * *

PHEW! THERE! I am very sorry for the long, long LONG update everyone. I always get lost in my world of random muses. Its becoming a new thing. I make a new muse, I stop it, do another, ect. But I'm honestly happy I got to do this chapter. I'm happy to see there are more shippers for this couple and I hope more will join!


End file.
